Living Dead Girl
by Forever-Is-Only-A-Day-Away
Summary: OOC Hermione works late to get by and when Malfoy decides to make an intervention in2 her life everything comes crumbling down Or does it build back up? M 4 rape sexual content. takes place after HBP. 0DarkMisstressOfTheNight0's new penname Ch 12 up
1. Chapter 1

Living Dead Girl

Rage in the cage

And piss upon the stages

There's only one sure way

To bring the giant… down

Defunct the strings

Of cemetery things

With one flat foot

On the devil's….wing

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living Dead Girl

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living Dead girl

Raping the geek

And hustling the freak

Like a hunchback juice

On a sentimental… noose

Operation filth

They love to love wealth

Of an SS Whore

Making scary… sounds

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living Dead girl

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living Dead girl

Psyclone Jack

Hallucinating hack

Thinks Donna Reed

Eats Dollar…bills

Goldfoot machine

Creates another fiend

So beautiful,

They make you…. Kill

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living dead girl

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living dead girl

Blood on her skin

Dripping with Sin

Do it again

Living dead girl

Blood on her skin

dripping with sin

Do it again

Living dead girl

Living Dead Girl By Rob Zombie

Living Dead Girl by: ME (lol)

Ok this is my new fic. I haven't written anything in SOOOO long, I'm surprised my account is still up! Well this is another fic where Hermione is abused and she's not an only child and she's not a mudblood. I decided to call it Living Dead Girl b/c my boyfriend and I were talking one day trying to come up with some ideas I could do for a new fiction and I started listening to this song and this idea just popped in my head. Note that it may take a couple of days to weeks for a new chapter especially when school starts back (in sing-song voice I'm going to high school na-na-na-na-na-na) so don't get angry at meh.

Please note: I am AMERICAN. I have no fucking clue about anything in England, aiight? This Goth gurl plans to go there one day but no luck here, of course all I've got to do is ask my boyfriend who's been to London (LUCKY!) So don't think that the places I put in here are actually real okay? Oh and this also has HBP spoilers!

ShadowRogue

FallenAngelKitty (check me out on 1: First Date

Hermione danced on the stage, men all around her . Her outfit showing more than she wanted to show. A short skirt and a black fishnet shirt with a green bra and black stiletto boots. Techno music surged through her body as she slid down the poll. This was her temporary summer night job. Since her mother died and her father took to drinking, she had to get her own money for food and clothes and such.

Her shift finally ended. She walked off the stage and over to the bar.

" Hey Stace. Can I get a Sex On The Beach?"

"Yea sure, hun." Stacy replied, even though she knew that Hermione shouldn't be drinking. After all, she was only seventeen. But Stacy was the only one at the club who knew that. Hermione didn't look like a seventeen year old. She looked more like she was twenty-one.

"Here ya go. Listen be careful tonight, ok? One of our workers noticed that your father actually came in here. I know that he doesn't know about you're job, so we tried to keep him away from your stage. I don't think he saw you."

"How many has he had?" Hermione sighed.

"Quite a few, I think Alisa said about seven Gin & Tonics." Stacy replied.

" Hopefully by the time I get home, he'll have already passed out. That or he picked up some girl and is over at her house getting her knocked up. That's all I need, is another little sister to take care of. Well, thanks Stace." Hermione said as she finished off the drink. She got up and walked over to the broom closet beside the bar, opened it and grabbed her black leather trench coat. She put it on and stalked out of the nightclub.

Her mother had died giving birth to her little sister Kassandra in her third year. Kassy (a/n: Kassy is pronounced k-ass-e not case-e), as they called her, was now 5 years old, going on to six. She too had received the witch genes from their grandparents on their mother's side. She would start in Durmstrang in four years and Hermione hoped that by that time she would have a good job in the wizarding world and would be able to support both of them. As everyday passed, Hermione noticed that her father was getting more and more abusive. Luckily the only one he ever hit was her. She wouldn't let him touch Kassy.

Hermione walked in the front door of their house. She could immediately smell the alcohol that her father was obviously still drinking. The loud noise from the television made her flinch as she tried to make it up the old stairs without making a sound. Suddenly she stepped on something that made her trip and fall on the third step. She looked down as she twitched in pain. She had stepped on Kassy's favorite doll.

"Hermione?" She heard her father call, and she could tell he was so wasted, " Hermione, is that you!"

"Yes Father… it's me." She answered.

"Come here." He called again. Hermione winced as she tried to get up, she had twisted her ankle bad. She limped into the parlor and peeked in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Come in here." Her father replied.

"What is it?"

"I saw you tonight. At that club… on that stage."

"Father, look, it was only for money. I know how tight money is now and I work there to get my own money…"

"It's not your place to bring in the money. It's mine. I'm the god damn man of this house. Your just the filth I have to support. Stupid witch. Give me the money you made tonight."

"But, father…"

"Give it to me."

"Father look…."

"GIVE IT TO ME" He yelled at her, his face red with rage and alcohol. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she pulled her coat to the side and grabbed a wad of cash from the pocket on her skirt. She regretfully handed him the money.

"Go to your room."

"Yes, sir."

"That's right bitch. You call me Sir because you respect me. You had better…" He said as she turned from him. He slapped her ass as she was walking away. She stopped in her tracks and clenched her fist and teeth. But then she kept on walking. She headed toward the stairs, grabbed Kassy's toy and walked up to Kassy's room.

Hermione opened the door and peered in. Kassy was sitting on her bed, which was beside the window. The window was open and Kassy was looking up to the sky, her hands pressed together in front of her.

"…and please help my sister Hermione. I love her so much and Daddy is so mean to her. She has to work for us night and day… Please help Daddy to stop drinking. He scares me so much when he does. In God's name I pray, Amen, " Her words brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She wanted to get the both of them out of the house so bad. Kassy was too young to understand some things, but she understood enough. She knew enough to know that her Father was wrong.

"Kassy…" Hermione cried as she stepped into the room and walked over to her little sister. She wrapped her arms around her and cried into her long pitch black hair. Where her hair color came from, Hermione wasn't sure. Kassy's hair should have been a light or dark brown, like hers. Her moms hair was a dark brown and her fathers was a really light brown. Hermione and her little sister had their mothers face, but Hermione had her father's hair and hazel eyes and Kassy had her mothers eyes, deep dark brown. Kassy was basically the spitting image of her mother. Was that the reason why their father never hit her? Because she looked just like her mother?

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Her little sister asked. Kassy had the cutest voice. Sweet and caring. She couldn't pronounce her 'R's right, so when she tried to say something with R in it, it came out sounding like a W. (ex.: instead of What's wrong, Hermione? It's be what's wong Hewmione?)

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could take us away from him. You know I hate for you to go through this, sweetie." She said and brushed Kassy's extremely long hair out of her eyes.

"I know sissy."

"I promise that we'll get out of here. I promise that I'll find some way."

Hermione laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. How would she do that? Get her and Kassy out of the house? It'd take a few days and she wouldn't be able to go to her night job since her father knew she worked there. She soon fell into an uneasy sleep………

_Dream_

_"No, please, no." She cried as she was thrown on the bed, her clothes ripped. Her night-pants torn in two and tossed on the floor. Her ran his finger up her thigh and over her thong. He pulled her tank top over her head forcefully, revealing her breasts to him, and he gripped her right one hard making her cry out in pain. _

_"Please.. Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him. She looked into his eyes trying to find a source of hope, a way of getting out of her current situation, but all she saw was cold hatred. She glared and tried to knee him in the nuts, but he sat on her legs and since he was much more heavier than her, she couldn't do anything. He unzipped him pants and pulled then down his legs along with his plaid boxers. He looked down on Hermione then to both or her hands. He grabbed her night pants and ripped them more, into thick strips. He grabbed Hermione's wrists and tied them to the bedpost, leaving her almost completely helpless. _

_He took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor. He looked over Hermione. She looked pitiful, but he looked past that at the beauty. He moved up and put his legs on either side of her face and forced her to open her mouth. He placed his dick inside her mouth and Hermione bit down hard. He yelled and slapped her had across the face. _

_"Bitch, suck on it, you bite it and you die." He warned and Hermione felt tears sliding down her face. He put his dick in her mouth again and she sucked as more tears fell. He choked her, several times, making her gag. Soon he came in her mouth, the taste making her want to vomit. He moved down, moving to take her boob in her mouth._

_"Your tits are bigger than your Mother's…..They've got to be at least a D." He looked up to Hermione who was glaring at the ceiling. "Answer me. How big are they?" _

_"They're double D." Hermione choked out her answer. He moaned at that and sucked more. He reached down to her cunt and pulled her thong down, and inserted three fingers into her and she winced in pain, more tears escaping her eyes._

_"Why are you doing this?" She asked him as he licked his way down. He looked up at her then went back to what he was doing. He liked her hard and she didn't like it. She tried to kick him again but couldn't succeed. He got up and rammed into her. She screamed out in pain and cried loudly. He kept ramming, not caring whether he hurt her or not. _

_As he reached his release, Hermione cried. _

_"Why?" She cried as he walked out of the room. She reached into her desk pulling out a knife. She slit her wrists, the blood flowing onto the floor…She hated her Father…_

Hermione woke at five o'clock in the morning. She had to get ready for work. As she was taking a shower she looked at her scars on her wrists, new ones forming from a few nights ago. She then remembered her dream and began to silently cry. It was only three months ago when that had happened.

She opened the door of the house and walked outside into the darkness, rain falling on her long hair. She had a lot to do today. She was going to work and then she was going to the store to buy some hair color and then before she had to go to the club to work, she was going to dye her hair. She figured that her Father had forgotten about her job, since he normally never remembered anything after he had drunken so much that he passed out. (Which he did, Hermione found him on the floor in front on the couch with a bottle laying on the floor, leaving a new stain just like the others.)

Hermione got home at six that night and walked into the bathroom reading the instructions on the back of the hair dye box. She mixed the goo and stuff together then applied it to her hair, rubbing it in everywhere. She let it sit for thirty minutes and then rinsed it out and dried it. She smiled into the mirror at the new Hermione. Her waist length hair was now pitch black. She looked at the second box and mixed that stuff together.

Two hours later Hermione walked into the nightclub, clad in her normal leather trench coat, a super-short black and green plaid miniskirt, showing off her ass, and a black school girls shirt tied just below her breasts and a fishnet shirt on under that. Her knee-high boots were black and green leather. She took off her coat and hung it up in the broom closet on the side of the bar and then walked over to Stace who was about to end her shift.

"Whoa, gurl, what'd you do?" She asked as she indicated Hermione hair. Black with dark green highlights Hermione looked like a Raver.

" Got hold on some hair dye. Wells I gotta go, my shift just started and I need that money!"

Hermione walked onto the stage, strutting as she walked, viewing the men starting to gather around her stage. She was the most 'famous' in the club, meaning the most people watched her than the other girls. She walked around the poll and bent over a little, showing off her ass to the horny viewing men. Some yelled excitedly and begged for more. Hermione got on her hands and knees and crawled towards a few. And one she stopped at, and perched up on her knees spreading her legs wide showing the view to the man in front of her. She looked at the guy and gasped as she noticed him. His smirk was all-too-familiar and his blonde hair shinned too much for it not to be him. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's POV

" I like what you've done to yourself." He told me after I took a break from dancing and got a drink at the bar. He was sitting beside me.

"Please, Malfoy. Please don't tell anyone…" I looked over at him with pleading eyes. His gaze softened and in his eyes I actually thought I saw something other than coldness and hatred.

"Why?" He asked me, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll do anything… and Malfoy, please don't think I'm a slut... Because I'm not. I've never left this place with a guy, ever."

"Ok, ok. How about a deal?" He asked me.

"Hm… well….what're you thinking?"

"You go on three dates with me."

"What! You gotta be kidding me."

"No, I'm not…_Hermione" _My eyes got wide.

"Well…..fine…When's the first one?"

"How about as soon as you get off your shift. Oh, and I get another lap dance."

"That'll cost you."

"Fine, but I get another one."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." I said and stormed off. I went back up on the stage I only had a few more songs and I'd be off for the night and then I'd go on the date with Malfoy. ' Why does he want to go on a date with me?' I asked myself as a techno song came on and I swayed side to side in front of the poll, showing the men what they all want. Malfoy moved up to the front again. I sighed as I strutted over and got on my hands and knees and crawled towards him more, making us close. I got up my knees and spread them for him. It shook my ass a little and lifted my fishnet shirt over my head. As I did this and wasn't paying attention, Malfoy went to go slide his hand up my legs, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. Some men yelled at him, saying it wasn't fair. I just looked down in puzzlement and he smirked as he pulled out actual muggle money and put it in the leather belt on my skirt. I danced around him a little more, in a way hoping he'd do that again, but I couldn't give all the show to him, I had to go to other guys.

I walked down the stages steps and met Malfoy and the bottom.

"What was that for!" I asked him sort of enraged, sort of curious. 'And when can you do it again?' I asked silently in my mind.

"Impulse. You liked it and you know it." I blushed. I walked over to the closet and grabbed my coat, and walked out into the rain with Malfoy ahead of me. As soon as we were out of the club he pushed me against the wall. I looked him in the eye. He pinned me there, his smirk shinning through the darkness surrounding us.

"This is also an impulse." He whispered and leaned in. I expected him to be a rough kisser, good but rough. But this kiss was anything but rough… it was short, sweet, and in a sort of way, romantic, being in the rain and all. I opened my eyes and looked up at him ( he had at least 2 inches on me since I was wearing boots) Confusion filled my eyes and I couldn't place the look on his face. He seemed serene… you know, finally at peace.

I backed away slowly as his eyes changed back to cold and hard. He walked in front of me, and I followed slowly, pondering what had just happened. Draco Lucius Malfoy, the cold-hearted, evil, Death Eater, Slytherin had just kissed me. Me, a Gothic, muggle-born, Gryffindor. What was wrong with him!

I followed him to a car. A muggle car. Something was seriously wrong if Draco Malfoy wasn't using the Floo network or using a broom… He opened his door and got in and I walked to the other side and got in. She looked at all the buttons on the dashboard. Maybe it wasn't completely a muggle car…

"It doesn't fly does it? Please tell me we're not going to fly!" Hermione asked, pleading with him.

"Yea, Granger, it does fly, but no, we're not going to, not for where we're going…"

"And where exactly are we going…?" I asked him.

"You'll see, I think you've heard of it, maybe not. You probably have since you go clubbing now."

"I _don't _go clubbing… I work there."

"Right, you work there?"

"Yes, I do thank you very much."

"What, trouble with money back at the muggle home?" Malfoy asked and threw a sideways glance at her. I glared at him and turned away, looking out the window at the passing buildings and cars., "That's it…isn't it?" He asked me again.

"It's not really money problems…" I told him, offended. Which I didn't understand why because Malfoy always made fun of me about things like that, "Um, Malfoy, could you turn on the radio, I don't really fancy awkward silences…" I asked him politely, thinking that maybe if I did, then I would get her wish. And to my surprise, i did.

Malfoy pressed two buttons on the dashboard, one turning the radio onto one of the local Today's Hit stations, and the other letting the top down on the car, making it a convertible. The wind blew through my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and blowing on my face. It was warm and welcoming. The radio started playing a song and I scowled.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"This song isn't the best out there, do you mind if I change it?" I questioned him politely.

" Um.. Go ahead…" Malfoy replied, slightly confused at my politeness, usually when I was around him, I had venom dropping from my every word.

I looked at the radio and, figuring out how to work it, turned it to a rock station, filling my ears with System Of A Down. I smiled at the song, B.Y.O.B. and sang along,

" Everybody's going to the party have a real good time…dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine…"

"I like your style, Granger." Malfoy said, smirking over at me. I smirked back.

"What? I changed…" I replied and sang along as the fast part arrived, " kneeling roses disappearing, into Moses' dry mouth, breaking into Fort Knox, stealing our intentions, every city gripped in oil, Crying FREEDOM! Handed to absolution, Still you feed us lies from the table cloth. La la la la la la la la la, Everybody's going to the party have a real good time. Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine. Everybody's going to the party have a real good time. Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine."

I looked over at Malfoy who was actually smiling… Did he enjoy this?

"You should sing more." He told me, " You're rather good." I blinked at him. Did he just give me a compliment? I took it as one.

"Um, thanks." I replied. And looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining and the full moon was slowly shinning through the clouds. It was beautiful… And romantic…too bad I was with Malfoy.

"So um, where are we going again?" I asked.

"I told you that you'll see when we get there, okay?" He replied as B.Y.O.B. went off and The Killers came on. Mr. Brightside, one of Hermione's favorite songs.

"Oh gawsh I love this song!" She cried and turned it up. Draco smirked over at her.

"You like The Killers, too? Wow, I'm impressed, I thought you would have rather gone for, I don't know, Backstreet Boys." He told me and I laughed loudly. I was amused that he thought I would listen to….to that.

"Yea right… It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss, now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head but she's touching his…chest now he takes off her dress now, let me go… and I just can't look its killing me… and taking control…"

I saw Malfoy watching me out of the corner of my eye. He kept watching the road ahead of him, and would look over at me every now and then. What was he looking at exactly? Was he interested in knowing me, or was he just wanting to use me for something? But why would he want that when I clearly explained to him that I wasn't a whore…

I kept singing and he kept watching me until we came to a stop. I peered through the windshield at the old brick building in front of us. It was the Leaky Cauldron…

"Malfoy…Do you realize we're at the Leaky Cauldron?" I questioned. He pulled the key out of the ignition and put them in his pocket, "I thought you said that we were going somewhere I probably had never been…"

"You probably have never been here." Was all he said as he got out of the car. I followed suit. He went to go walk in the door but I stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Um… Do you really want to be seen with me in public, where people know you?"

"Ah, but that's it. See, we're in Wizarding public. Everyone knows me, but not everybody knows you. See in the Muggle world, nobody knows who I am. In the Wizarding world, people only know you from news papers. But since you've changed so much, they won't recognize you. I almost didn't." Malfoy explained. I let his explanation wash over me. He was right. I had changed so much that nobody would really know who I was. But…

"You still didn't answer my question." He realized I was right.

"Well, Granger. I'll give you this; You're hott. If you weren't a Mudblood Gryffindor, and you were a full-blooded Slytherin, of course I'd want to be seen with you." He told me. _I_ smirked,

"Ah, so I take that as a yes." I replied, ignoring the insult part of the compliment and walked into the Leaky Cauldron, him watching my ass swaying as I walked into the small pub. I figured that this surely wasn't the place he wanted to take me, so I went through the door that led into the Alley.

I took my wand out and tapped the bricks until they opened for me. I leaned against the walkway and waited for Malfoy. When he walked out of the door I held out my arm,

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, now where the hell are you taking me?" He sighed and walked right past me and I followed him. Soon we reared into Knockturn Alley. Many stores were still open and I knew he didn't want to take me to some Dark Arts store or something like that. I followed him down another Alley, one I had of course had never been in before and we came to a stop at a door.

The door was large and looked as if it was made of wood, but the wood had rotted. The door knob was rattling. Malfoy tapped his wand on it and didn't say anything. I figured he was doing wordless magic, something we had learned just the year before. Suddenly the thoughts of Malfoy and his task overcame me… I watched him. Why hadn't he done it? Why did Snape do it? Could he have been too scared? Too worried about what would happen to him? Or did he have a soft spot in his heart?

All these thoughts went through my mind until Malfoy brought me out of them, " Granger, come on, the door's open." I looked up.

Strobe lights were flashing everywhere, every color. Blue, green, yellow, white, red, orange, purple, pink, gold, silver… Ravers were everywhere, dancing rapidly to what I took as wizard techno music. I stepped in and let my eyes adjust. Malfoy grabbed my hand and dragged me into the crowd. We stopped right in the middle and I stopped as Malfoy started to….dance.

"c'mon Granger! Dance! I know you can I saw you doing it!" He told me. I glanced around me. Nobody knew me…What could it hurt?

I slowly started to move my hips to the beat of the song. As soon as I started the beat got faster and faster, and I danced to the beat. My arms above my head, I did a belly-dancing move and put my legs together and slowly swayed my hips side to side as I moved lower and lower to the floor. I saw Malfoy watching me distinctively out of the corner of my eye, but hey, so was almost everyone else. I brought myself back up. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at me, obviously surprised.

"Why are you surprised? I work at a muggle dance club, I've got a few moves up my sleeve…" I told him, getting really close to him. His eyes got big and he covered it up with a smirk as I turned around and grinded my bum into him… He seemed to like that, I could feel his…reaction.

I turned around and crouched down on the floor and spread my legs wide, the same move I had done to him in the club I worked at. He smirked down at me and pulled me up, close against him. Our faces were dangerously close. I could feel his warm breath on my face,

"You're a vixen, Granger…" He whispered in my ear as the song ended. He looked back at me and kissed me hard on the lips. His tongue slipped in-between my lips and toyed with mine. I kissed back, my hands involuntarily moving to play with his hair. I didn't even notice the slow, techno beat of a song I knew playing around us. He pulled away from me and leaned back in and kissed me softly. As he pulled away again I recognized the song…Simple and Clean…the long version…

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

I looked up at Malfoy, staring into his ice blue eyes… What was he going to do now…

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

I looked up at Malfoy… He had the same look in his eyes as he did earlier…serenity… and he placed his arms around my waist…

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_so simple and clean_

_The daily things like this and that and what is what_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

I watched him as he closed his eyes and slowly brought me closer…

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

What was he doing? Dancing with me…like…like this…?

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Malfoy didn't let go of me, but I pulled away. I looked up at him, a confused look plastered on my face. The song that started to play was another Wizard techno song. We just stood there as the bodies raved around us, jumping up and down, a mosh pit in one corner of the room…Everyone melted away for that moment, when I understood the look in his eyes. As soon as he realized I saw it, he took my hand and dragged me out of the club. He slammed the door behind us and pulled me all the way back to the car.

"What was that about?" I asked him as we both got in the car. He slammed his door.

"It was nothing."

"Malfoy…Draco…" He glanced over at me as I said his name, "the look in your eyes… Your sorry aren't you? For everything that happened last year? At school?" I watched him as he watched me. I saw his eyes gloss over and he turned to look out the window.

"Draco…are you really sorry?" I asked. He glanced back over at me.

'I'm not sorry about what you think I'm sorry about…"

"Well, then what are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that I chickened out and didn't do it…I'm sorry that I didn't kill Dumbledore. I'm sorry that I failed The Dark Lord… I'm sorry that I failed my mother…" The way he said the last part, I just knew that something had happened to his mother.

" What happened… to your mother…?" I questioned.

" It's none of your business…" He told me. I wasn't going to pry. I knew that if I did he'd get mad and probably try and hurt me, "Well, I think it's time I took you home…" I blinked at him,

"You're going to take me home?" I couldn't believe he wasn't just going to drop me out here, expecting me to find a way home myself.

"Uh, yea. Granger, when I take a girl out on a date, I don't just leave them. I take them home, you know." I blushed slightly at my mistake and he cranked the car up and got back on the road.

"So, uh, Malfoy, why'd you wanna take me on a date?"

" I knew you were more of a challenge." He said simply. A Challenge? Me?

"What the fact that I'm a Mudblood, Gryffindor, Goody-two-shoes?" I asked. Malfoy smirked over at me,

"Exactly."

"Oh." I replied, "Well, Malfoy. I've got something to tell you, I'm not a Mudblood." I smirked back over at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, Malfoy. I may not be pureblooded, but I'm half-blooded. My father is a full blooded wizard, but he's a squib. My mother is a muggle. Sorry, was a muggle. I also have a little sister and she's a witch too, She'll be going most likely to Durmrstrang in four years time." I told him and he looked over at me when we reached a stop sign.

"So you're telling me that Miss "Perfect" Hermione Granger, isn't a Mudblood? That is the last thing I ever expected to hear." Malfoy told me. I smirked, "You've got a nice smirk, Granger. Do it more often and you could be worthy of hanging out with me."

I blushed. I, Hermione Anne Granger, actually blushed by a compliment that Malfoy had given me. What was wrong with me, and more Importantly…what the hell was wrong with him!

"I have a question, Malfoy. Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me…"

"Well… I still do, to a certain extent. But now that I know that you're not a Mudblood, that's minus hate points, and plus the fact that your favorite colors are obviously black and green, you're looking more Slytherin. You're also Goth. Both are minus hate points. So as to where my hate for you used to be 100, my hate is now down to 25." He explained. I blinked at him. Okay…he sure had a weird way of telling me that…

"O…kay…" I said, " If you only knew everything else, you'd probably love me." I laughed at what I said.

"I couldn't. I don't love anyone. Other than myself and my mother." He said, his eyes putting up his barriers again. I sighed.

"Look, Malfoy…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you in anyway…" I told him and noticed the song on the radio. It was one of my favorite songs by a punk band from Canada. The band was Billy Talent and the song was Try Honesty. I sand along under my breath, knowing the Malfoy probably wouldn't want to listen to any more punk bands. Suddenly, he reached forward and turned it up a little.

"What? I heard you singing and thought you might want to hear it better." He told me after I gave him a questioning look. I smiled slightly and continued to sing,

" Forgive me father, why should you bother? Try honesty, try honestly. Hop in your dump-truck, reverse for good luck, right over me right over me…" I slowly stopped, thinking for a moment.

"Malfoy, turn here." I told him as I recognized my street, "This is my stop." I told him as we came towards my house. Home sweet home… beer bottles covering the front yard. I sighed as I looked at it pitifully.

"Granger… no offense, but this is where you live?" Malfoy asked me. I looked over at him, and could see something hidden in his look, his eyes. Concern? Hope? Pity? I couldn't place my finger on it. I glanced down at the clock. It was around three A.M. Father was going to kill me.

"So, uh…" I said in an awkward silence.

"Hermione…" I looked up at Malfoy. He said my name for the second time that night. He leaned towards me, his face just inches from mine. Yet again I could feel his warm breath on my face and I closed my eyes, "I actually had a great time tonight…" He whispered, " Same time tomorrow night? As soon as you get off your shift at the club? This time, how about you pick somewhere to take me…"

I opened my eyes and looked into his. All of his barriers were down. I leaned forward and was about to press my lips against his, when he pulled away.

"Um… yes, that's fine. Tomorrow…" I said more to myself, trying to hide my embarrassment. I had just wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy…There was seriously something wrong with me. I opened the car door and he got out, too. He walked over to me.

"I had a good time, too." I said as I looked up into his icy eyes. He smiled down at me. A genuine smile… "Well, uh, I guess I had better get in the house, my Father is going to kill me," I said and added, " literally" under my breath. Malfoy watched me and I brushed a strand of green hair behind my ear. I went to go walk up the walkway to the steps when he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back to him. I looked up into his eyes, and they said it all.

He leaned down and kissed me, his lips slightly brushing mine, but then gaining force and soon kissing me like I had never been kissed before. When I said I thought he was a rough but good kisser…I was right. He lightly bit down on my tongue, making me moan into his mouth. I bit his lip, pulling him in closer to me. I moved my tongue round in circles and he moaned. My hands moved to his hair, running my nails through it…

"Hermione! What the fuck are you doing out there!" I broke apart from Malfoy and turned to look at my father, who was standing in the doorway, a beer bottle in hand, "Get your ass in this house!"

I turned to look at Draco…Malfoy again. He glanced over at my father and glared.

"Your Dad?" He asked as he continued to glare.

"No…my Father." I replied, saying 'father' with dripping venom. I looked back up at Draco…damn…Malfoy, and my vision was slightly blurred by tears. I only let one slip and it was whipped away.

His hand brushed slightly across my cheek, whipping the tear away. Draco leaned down once more and kissed me slowly. He soon pulled away and smiled down at me.

"Take care of yourself, okay? See you tomorrow night." He whispered in my ear.

"I will." I said and turned to walk towards my father. He was still standing in the doorway. I heard Draco get into his car and close the door. He cranked it up and drove away slowly…

I glared up at my father and walked into the house, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Who the hell was that?"

"My date." I told him simply.

"Did you put out?" He asked me and I snatched my arm away from him,

"No I didn't thank you very much!" I said. I walked up the stairs, ignoring the yelling my father was doing. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I sighed and threw my coat onto the back of my chair. I sighed and sat down on my bed, and taking off my boots, everything that had happened that night came into focus.

Draco Malfoy showing up at the club and asking me out on a date, me actually going on the date with him, him kissing me, me dancing with him…just…everything.

What was wrong with me? With him? With everything in my life? I had to pay for school books, and I had to go to a new school… I had lost touch with Harry and Ron… Harry had sworn that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts school since Dumbledore was dead. I was with him. But they hadn't written me at all. I wondered if they were ok, what was going on with them. I prayed that they were safe.

Knowing Harry and Ron they were both in a death trap…but hey, that was normal in our lives… we lived for it. Well they did, I just sat in the backseat and told them, pleading with them not to do it, but hey, who wants to listen to boring ole' Hermione, anyway? She's a mudblood know-it-all. I may be a know-it-all…but I'm not a mudblood.

That thought trailed my thoughts back to Draco… Malfoy. He acted so strange… like he was freer or something… And what happened to his mother? Did Voldemort hurt her or kill her since Draco didn't complete his task? Harry did tell Ron and me that when he was in the bathroom crying, that he said it was going badly and if he didn't finish the task, then Voldemort would surely kill his mother and father and himself…

My thoughts were interrupted, by my father. He banged on my door.

"Hermione! Hermione, get your ass out here!" He yelled at me. I sighed and opened the door by thinking "alohamora" (a/n: is that the correct way to spell it? I leant ALL of my books to my uncle and I forgot how to spell it ;;). Father glared at me as I did this. He entered my room, "Come here." He told me.

I got up off of my feet and walked slowly over to my Father. I had only seen that look in his eyes once before. Three months ago.

He threw me onto her bed, and climbed on top of me. I didn't show her fear, knowing that if I did he'd get the better of me. I glared up at my father and tried to kick him in the nuts but yet again he blocked me. My short skirt rode up my legs and my top had become untied a little bit. He looked down at me and licked his lips. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. My eyes widened as he pushed me onto my back, grabbed both of my arms and handcuffed them behind my back. He flipped me over again and tore both of my shirts off of me. (a/n: remember she had two shirts on, a black school girl shirt and a fishnet one.)

'_Dammit…why did I have to wear a bra with a front clasp?_' I asked myself in stupidity as he unclasped my bra from the front. He grabbed my boobs and I yelped. He then reached down and moved my thong to the side. He unzipped his pants, and rammed into me. Even though I wasn't a virgin anymore, thank you asshole, it still hurt like hell. He was so damn rough.

I slowly started to cry. I didn't want this. I remember praying that it would never happen again. Why was he so evil that he did this to me? Why? Why couldn't he just be like other Fathers or Dads and love his children, no matter what they are?

When he came in me, he pulled out and pushed me over, and unlocked the handcuffs. I curled up into a ball onto my bed and cried as he left my room, leaving the door open as he did. I slowly and weakly got up, the handcuffs had dug into my back while my father was…raping me…and now my back hurt.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the bathroom. I walked inside and closed the door. I finished taking my bra off and took off my underwear and my skirt, and dropped them into the dirty clothes hamper. I turned the shower on, not too hot but not too cold, and climbed in. I needed to get that dirty feeling off of me. I scrubbed and scrubbed until I was as clean as I could be…but that feeling still lingered. I sighed and sat down in the shower. My mind started to go over my life. And I started to cry, I looked around me and found the item I was looking for. My razor. I grabbed it and took one of the blades out of it and held it tightly on my left wrist. I felt it puncture my skin and I slowly dragged it down my vein, leaving a trail of blood, and a new wound. I sighed as the pain washed over me and I continued to cry.

I climbed weakly out of the shower and dried myself off. I walked over to the mirror and looked in it. My hair, soaked, clung to my neck, back and face. I looked so different…I had changed so much…

I guess this was life though… Being abused and confused…worn and torn…I guess that I'm just a pawn in the game of life. And I'm losing.

A/n: WELLS that wuz da first chappy plz review I'll try n have the next one up soon, it'll be shorter than this.

FallenAngelKitty on Check meh out!


	2. Chapter 2: At Last

-1I walked into my room the evening after my date with Draco….Malfoy… and my father raping me. I opened my wardrobe and looked carefully over all of my clothes. I had to wear something sexy, but some of my clothes were torn and ripped. The more I thought about it though the more sexier ripped clothes seemed. I grabbed a neon green ripped off shirt, and a pair of jeans that had been cut into a skirt. The skirt was extremely low cut and I thought that I might need to wear a pair of fishnets with it so I grabbed her black fishnet tights and then her stiletto boots. I slipped them on, ran a brush through my hair and then walked over to Kassy's room. I peeked in to see Kassy coloring with crayons and markers.

"Kassy, sweetheart. I left you some food in the microwave. Remember that when father gets home, you need to come up to your room and lock your door. I don't want to take the chance of him hurting you." I told her and she nodded her head at me and then blew me a kiss goodbye.

I walked out of the house slowly and made my way down the driveway. It was almost eight. My shift started at eight thirty and I was in no hurry to get there. Remembering that I had another date with Malfoy tonight made me frown. I wasn't really looking forward to him and the date. I mean, yea I had had fun last night, but I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with Malfoy again.

I let my mind run over thoughts of him. I wondered what school he was going to go to now. I know most of the students who were going to Hogwarts didn't want to go back, since Dumbledore wasn't there to protect them anymore. I was going to go to Durmstrang, which I wasn't to ecstatic about, seeing as how it had more Death Eaters than Hogwarts and seeing as how it had the lowest grade point average, like, ever. I could probably teach the teachers about everything in their textbooks. It was so full of Death Eaters in fact, that while doing some research I discovered they don't even have a Defense Against The Dark Arts program.

I was thankfully that I didn't have to work my first job today. I was able to sleep in, and take some pain medicine for my back. But now I had to go to the club to do a shift and then I had to go with Dra-Malfoy on a date. I wondered where he would take me tonight as I walked into the club's back entrance. I went this way now, trying to avoid any contact with already dunk viewers. I threw my light jacket into a closet and then made my way out into the bar area. I sighed as I saw the viewers. Merlin, I hated this job. I was never going to work in a place like this again…

I walked slowly up on the stage, and looked around the crowd and forced out a smirk. We always had to have a smile when performing. Guys find smiling sexy or something. Unless you're ugly. But they're drunk so the look of my face to them doesn't matter. As long as they get to see ass, they're okay. I strutted around the stage, waiting for a new techno song to come on. I breathed a sigh of relief as I recognized the song. I looked over at Stace behind the bar and smiled at her. She winked at me. She did this for me. She knew dancing to one of my favorite songs made me feel better. I danced sensuously and the crowd faded away.

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Starting from here lets make a promise

You and me lets just be honest

We're gonna run, nothing can stop us

Even the night that falls around us

Soon there'll be laughter and voices

Beyond the clouds over the mountains

We'll run away on roads that are empty

Lights from the airfield shinning upon you

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Get us

Not gonna get us

I opened my eyes and I saw him watching me. His enticing eyes, watching my every move my every expression. He knew what was going through my mind and at that moment, I felt like he knew me. Like he knew not only who I was as an identity, but who I was as, well, me. A person. A lost soul looking for a way out of the dark depths of hell.

We'll run away, keep everything simple

Night will come down, our guardian angel

We rush ahead the crossroads are empty

Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever

Just you and me, all else is nothing

Not going back not going back there

They don't understand us

Not gonna stop us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Sadly, the song faded and I knew all-too well what was to come next, The songs I didn't want to dance to. The songs that I danced to for money. Malfoy flashed me a smile and beckoned for me to come over to him. I sighed but slid down the poll behind me and crawled towards him. He smirked up at me and pulled out some muggle money and as I opened and closed my legs for him to the beat of the song, he reached up my short skirt and slid the money in-between the holes in my fishnets and into the thong I was wearing underneath. I looked down at him and he licked his lips and I backed away slowly. He frowned but he knew I was at work and couldn't take a little break from everybody else. I got back up on the poll and slid down it. A few men roared in the crowd and I sighed. Yet another night at work.

I got a five minute break 13 songs later, and damn did I need it. I would have settled for a bloody cola, but I was in a bar and had someone who'd give me liquor and I wanted some bad. I was already gaining a headache and my feet were hurting me. Stace brought me a strawberry daiquiri and I sipped on the straw. It even had a little umbrella in it. I loved those cute little things. Malfoy was sitting beside me.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked him. I was curious. Last night he took me to a wizard dance club, no telling where he'd take me tonight. Although I would rather go home and be in my bed. On second thought, no I wouldn't. I would if my mother were there. If my mother were still alive, I wouldn't even be in this position right now. Malfoy looked over at me. His eyes lingered on mine.

"I don't know yet." He replied. My mind traveled back to last night. I flinched at the thought of going home to that again. I sighed and finished the daiquiri then told Malfoy that I had around 45 of music left to dance to, he sighed inwardly but then thought it over. I could tell he didn't mind seeing as how he would get to watch me dance. I climbed up the stairs again and silently thanked Stace as another favorite techno song blared through the speakers, vibrating my body. I grinded with the poll, twirled around and watched the drunks, making sure they were happy. I closed my eyes and danced to the beat when somebody started yelling. I opened my eyes. Some guy was trying to get up on the stage and the other guys were fighting him. The man managed to pull himself up onto the stage and with horror I realized who that man was. My father.

"What the hell are you doing girl? What did I tell you? Huh? I told you not to come back here!" He yelled at me I cowered back, trying to make my way to the stairs, but he had already blocked them from my path. I was backed up against the wall. The music kept flowing but I know everybody had stopped moving, watching his every move. He raised his arm to slap me and I flinched, preparing myself for the slap. But, then…nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see my father's confused expression as a hand held his wrist back. I looked to the person who was holding him back. I chocked back tears as I smiled at Malfoy. My father turned to Malfoy and went to hit him, but I screamed. In no time, Stace and her security were there pulling my father away. She ran over and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head and she sighed. "Do you want us to call the cops on him?" I looked at Malfoy who was standing beside Stace and then looked over at my father who was struggling against the bouncers.

"Yes." I said in a cold hard tone. I knew the tears were sliding down my face, but I didn't feel anything. " You know what he's done. Tell them everything Stace. Is it alright if I went ahead and got off?" I asked her. She nodded and told me to go ahead. Malfoy and Stace helped me up and I walked down the stairs and into the backroom. I grabbed my jacket and slid into it and Me and Malfoy rushed out of the club. He walked me to his car and I got in, but he didn't start the engine. He just stared at me.

"What's going on?" He asked me. I knew he meant about my father but I just stared out the window, watching the cars go by and the city lights flashing. "Hermione….please, what's going on?" He asked me and placed his hand on my. I looked down at my hand, the one he had his hand on, it was on my seat. I looked up at him and the look on his face made me cry. It looked like he cared. He sounded like he cared.

He didn't say anything as I cried. He just watched me. I felt like a fool. I felt so insecure and idiotic. And I told him. I told him about everything that had happened.

"He did it again last night." I said, "Please, Malfoy normally you're the person I would never turn to but right now you're one of the only people I can turn to. I have to find a place to stay, with my sister. My little sister. She's only five. I don't want to put her through what I had to go through please you just have to get me a hotel room or something to stay in." I couldn't believe I was begging Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy, for him to buy me a hotel room for a night or two. I had gone to my last resort and seeing as how I would never go to Malfoy for anything, I was stooping pretty low. But where else was I to go? Home? Where my father would be in less than 24 hours when they let him out of jail? I didn't think so. Malfoy smiled at me and tucked a strand of dyed hair behind my ear.

"I've got someplace better." He told me. He cranked up his car and started to drive and I realized he was going to my house. When we pulled up into the driveway I got out and unlocked the door and silently invited him in.

"Hermione!" I heard Kassy scream from the living room she ran up and hugged me. "I thought you weren't going to be home until later! Daddy left, he said he wanted to find someone to do, whatever that means." Kassy rambled on about her night. I smiled sadly at my little sister.

"Look, Kassy, do me a favor. Remember the trunk I bought you when we found out you were a witch? Go pull it out of your closet, okay?" I told her. She smiled and nodded and began to ran up the stairs before she turned around and faced Malfoy. She curtsied and told him it was nice to meet him. Even though technically she didn't meet him, she hadn't even said a word to him and I hadn't introduced them. I followed Kassy up the stairs. Malfoy stood awkwardly in the hall, not knowing whether to follow or to stay.

"You can come up here, you know Malfoy!" I yelled from Kassy's room. He walked up the stairs and peeked into the first bedroom he saw, and I had her wand in hand and was charming everything in Kassy's room to pack itself neatly into her trunk. I shrunk all of the toys and put them in there too. When that was done I walked into the room next to it, my room. Malfoy followed and looked around the room. Muggle things were everywhere. Posters of muggle bands, a few of whom he admired. I pulled her school trunk out from under her bed, which was covered in black satin sheets. I opened it and began waving my wand, making things place themselves magically in the trunk.

I looked around the room and made sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I went to walk out of the room, to go get things from the bathroom, but Malfoy blocked me.

"Malfoy please move, I'd like to get to the bathroom to gather my things from there." I said and he just looked at me. I tried to push past him again and he leaned down quickly and locked me in a kiss. I didn't pull away or fight it. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. At that moment I just didn't give a fuck.

We pulled apart to Kassy giggling in the hallway.

"Hermione's kissing a boy! Hermione's kissing a boy!" Kassy sang in the annoying childish sing-song-y voice. I just smiled, not moving my arms which were still around Malfoys neck.

"Don't worry kiddo you'll be in this position one day, too. With a guy just as cute!" I told her who stuck her tongue out jokingly and giggled. Malfoy smiled down at me.

"So you think I'm cute, do you?"

"Mmmm…Well a little bit kinda not really yes." I said. Malfoy laughed at the jumble of words I had just said, all being different answers. I kissed him softly on the lips and then brushed past him and into the bathroom and started getting all of mine and Kassy's things. Then I suddenly just thought of what I should have done in the first place. I did wordless magic and accio-ed all of the things we'd want or need. Basically anything that belonged to me and Kassy and then I packed it all in their trunks. i looked down at two boxes that had been summoned. I didn't recognized them, I'd never seen them before. I noticed my initials, HNG, were on one of them and I opened it. (A/N: I was going to make her middle name Anne, but I don't think anyone would want the initials of HAG…so her middle name is Nichole). What I saw was amazing. It was apparently my life savings. My parents never let my spend any money I got for my birthday, they always took it and I never knew why. I rummaged through and counted the money. There was $6000 worth of muggle money in the box. When I went to go put the money back in the box, something caught my eye and I picked up an old photograph. It was of me and my mother. When I was Kassy's age, at my birthday party. My mother was covered in chocolate cake and so was I. We were hugging and I felt the tears slid down my face. I missed her so much…

I put both of the boxes in my trunk and then made sure everything was packed. As soon as I was sure we loaded them into Malfoy's car. I walked through the house for I knew what was to be the last time, and made sure everything was packed. I wrote a quick note for my father for when he got home. I told him that me and Kassy were gone and not to come and look for us.

I took Kassy by the hand and we walked out to the car and I put her in the backseat and buckled her seat belt for her. I turned to look at Malfoy.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked him, I hadn't even thought about it up until this point and he smiled at me. I felt a small fear twinge in my stomach.

"My house." He told me.

Okay, guys, I'm really sorry about the wait. I got grounded for having sex with my boyfriend. T.T;; (yea I know, "omg she's only fourteen, blah blah blah.") I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! Even though everyone hates him, hes still with me does dance and no hes not using me. Lol .But I just got my computer back and I started writing a new fic, and when I went to go and post it I realized this one was still up. When I got grounded, I deleted all of my stuff from the computer, just in case my mum went looking on it. And I wrote this chapter. I'm working on the 3rd chapter. I'm SO sorry you guyz, seriously! Sorry this was so short, too. I knew everyone wanted me to update and so I wanted to write a quick chapter for you guys.


	3. Desired For LuV

-1 Okay y'all, chapter 3! Hur we go!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. The majority of them are J.K. Rowlings. Only the plot, story line, made-up characters and etc, etc.

Also, this chapter has sexual content. Nothing fancy or too descriptive. I WILL write probably a couple of chapters with really descriptive sexual scenes, but this one I just wrote quick sex scene, it seems like it only lasted for a couple of seconds, but in reality, it lasted a long time, alright? I just wanted to write in a quick sex scene.

Story: Living Dead Girl

Chapter 3:

I sighed as we pulled away from my house. We were going to be staying with Malfoy. What was I thinking when I asked him to help me? He might try and rape me in my sleep… but at the moment, he was all I had. He was the only one who could help, and I realized when I looked in his eyes that he wasn't the same arrogant, son of a bitch he was the past 6 years. What he went through last school year changed him and we both knew it. I knew he would help me out. Because he had changed.

"Where are we going sissy?" Kassy asked from the backseat, I just looked in the side mirror and smiled back at her.

"Don't worry about it Kass, we're going somewhere safe." I said and then turned to Malfoy, "right?" He glanced over at me and then back to the road.

"Of course." He whispered and he let his right hand move from the steering wheel to my hand and I felt myself blush and I looked away. I watched the scenery as we drove by old buildings and old houses. It was a long ways to his house. I wondered if he meant a normal house or the Malfoy mansion. I knew something happened to his parents but I don't know if anything happened to their home. If Malfoy called it a home.

We pulled up to large, tall, rusted iron gates. Malfoy mumbled a few words which I couldn't hear and they opened for us and I saw a magical glow through the trees we were driving through. Lights lit up a pathway, a road through a field and as I looked out of the window, I realized these weren't lights. They were small groups of fairies. I smiled softly and then brought myself to gaze at the Malfoy Mansion. The famous, Malfoy Mansion, where it is said so many murders and rapes and mudblood killings happened. I was scared, I admit it, I had no clue what Malfoy had in mind, bringing me and my sister here.

As we pulled up to the front of the mansion, I could see that most of the lights were on, but it looked deserted. I got out of the car and reached back and unbuckled Kassy who had fallen asleep. I picked her up and asked Malfoy to open the door. He turned to the house, muttered a few more words and the huge, wooden, personally carved doors, opened. I felt a small cool, welcoming breeze and I passed over the threshold. I walked into the spacious hallway and looked in the door to my left, the living room was there and I walked in and laid Kassy down on a couch, she was still asleep. Malfoy followed me in, and sat down nonchalantly on the couch and asked me to sit down with him. I sat beside him and leaned forwards resting my elbows on my knees and burying my face in my hands. I felt so stupid for letting my father do that to me and if I had just done something about it earlier then I could have prevented this… But I didn't.

I felt Malfoys hand on my back and I took my face out of my hands and turned to look at him. We both had changed so much…

"Are you okay?" He asked me softly. I nodded my head slowly and he pulled me closer to him, where he slid his hand from my back to my side, putting his arm around me. I gave in, burying my face into his neck. I could smell his sweet cologne. It smelled so sweet and I found myself sniffing him. He laughed at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pulled away. I felt a blush run to my cheeks

"Um… I was smelling your cologne.." I told him. He smirked at me. It sent shivers down my spine and he noticed

" Do you like it?" He asked. I felt slightly lightheaded as he softly ran his fingers up and down my back. I nodded my head and closed my eyes as his hands moved to my shoulders, massaging them gently. It felt so good. I was so stressed and it felt so good to get a shoulder massage. He moved his hands to rub my neck and I heard myself moan slightly. He stopped, but kept his hand on my neck.

"What?" He whispered. I just looked at him and blushed and looked back to the floor. "oh," he said simply as he realized what it did to me. My neck was my "spot" If a guy touched it, it would turn me on. I only found that out once before when Harry had been hugging me his hand accidentally brushed across my neck, and it turned me on. I'm so glad I'm a girl, cause if I was a guy, getting turned on in public would suck major assage. It would be really embarrassing.

Malfoy kept rubbing my shoulders and my neck and I could hear my own soft moans and suddenly I gasped as I felt lips against my skin. My eyes shot open and I felt myself grow wet as he bit me softly. I gripped at his shirt as he licked and sucked on my neck. When I moaned again, he pulled away. He looked at my eyes and then got up off the couch. He stalked away out of the living room and I followed. He stopped in the hallway and turned to look at me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him softly and gazed up into his eyes. He just shook his head and hid his expression behind his eyes.

"I would be taking advantage of you. I don't want to hurt you." He said and I blinked at him. I slowly walked up to him and stood on my tip-toes and whispered,

"You'd be doing anything but that…" I let my tongue run across his neck and he gasped. His hands massaged my waist and I nibbled at his ear. I moaned his name softly as he slid his hands under my shirt in the back.

"What'd you say?" He asked me. He looked at me and I smirked at him.

"Draco…." I moaned in his ear and he picked me up, and carried me over his shoulder up the stairs. I blinked when I realized what he was doing. I laughed. He must have been pretty damn horny because he threw me on the bed, but I didn't mind, the bed was soft and comfortable. I should have known, only the best for a Malfoy.

He started to kiss me and began to take off my top. And he stopped. He looked up at me, he looked into my eyes.

"Is this what you want?" He asked me. I nodded my head softly, and gave him a smile. It would be my first time without being raped. I wondered if it would hurt me or if it would feel good… I knew I would soon find out as he took off my skirt and my fishnets, and started to kiss my thighs. He drove me crazy and he knew it. I moaned as he started to slide my thong off and I pulled him up to me. I kissed him passionately and started to unbutton his black shirt. I slid it off his arms, and pulled off his black wife beater and let my hands roam on his chest, as he trailed more kisses down my throat. He lifted me off the bed slightly and took my shirt off, leaving me in only a bra, and leaving him in his black pants and his boxers underneath. I ran my nails down his back…

"Sissy?" I heard Kassy screaming from downstairs. She as crying. I pushed Malfoy off of me, grabbed his button up shirt, slid it on quickly and burst out of the room. Running down the stairs, I buttoned up the shirt. I ran into the living room to find her cuddled up on the couch and crying. As soon as she saw me she jumped up and ran to me.

"Where were you sissy?" She cried into Draco's shirt and I picked her up.

"Shhh, don't worry…" I whispered to her, "Its okay. I was just upstairs." I turned to Malfoy who had followed me downstairs. He didn't have a shirt on and I could see his chest really well and I bit my lip.

"Malfoy, where can she sleep?" I asked him. He looked at the small crying girl in my arms and then nodded for me to follow him. We walked back up the stairs and he opened a door across the hall and four doors down from the one we had just been in. I walked inside and saw the soft pink walls in the dark. He turned the light on and I took Kassy over to the bed and laid her down.

"Go back to bed, sweetheart." I said to her. She looked around the room and then to Malfoy. She smiled at him then got up off the bed and ran to him. She looked up at him, smiled and threw her arms around his legs. He looked down at her.

"Thank you…" She said and then ran back to the bed and climbed on it, gave me a kiss and told me she loved me. I tucked her in the covers and told her goodnight. Malfoy turned the light back off as we walked out of her room. I walked slowly down the hallway and then I turned to him.

"I'm sorry about all of this." I said to him. He looked down at me.

"Don't worry, its alright." He said to me and closed the gap in-between us and kissed me softly. I let my hands slid over her chest and his neck. He continued to kiss me as he guided me backwards to his bedroom. He lightly laid me down on his bed and started to unbutton his shirt. (A/N: don't 4get that she's wearing his shirt!)

"Draco…"I moaned as I felt him slide into me. I hadn't even realized when he had gotten his pants and boxers off. He stopped and looked at me. I guess hearing me say him name was still weird for him. He began to move in and out of me and for the first time, it felt good. I wasn't tied up and hurting, and he wasn't my father… I wasn't in pain. I slowly started to cry because it was so new to me and it felt so good…

"Hermione." Draco chorused as he came, and he pulled out of me, cumming on the bed sheets. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath as he collapsed beside me.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I whispered to him, "I put a spell on myself so I can't get pregnant, seeing as how my father is always…." I trailed off, I didn't want to finish that sentence. He smiled down at me and pulled me closer.

"Don't worry Hermione… I won't let him touch you ever again." He said into my hair, "I promise…" I felt a tear slide down my face and I hugged him back.

"You know, that was the first time I've ever done that without being raped." I told him softly. He kissed my head and I felt his thumb run over my arm.

"Well?" He asked.

"What?"

"How was it."

"Orgasmic. Duh."

"I meant did it feel good." He laughed.

"Well, um don't orgasms normally feel good?" I asked. He nodded into my hair, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Well, that was the best I've ever had… Even though I've only had any twice before." He told me. I looked up at him and then sat up.

"So all those rumors aren't true?" I asked him.

""Of course they're not. For one thing, I wouldn't sleep with Pansy, those are rumors she made up so she could be seen near me." He replied, "I would never touch her like that, that's just gross… and wrong and immoral." I laughed. " But yea, only you and one other girl. Who two days after our second time broke up with me."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Him talking about his other girlfriends made me uncomfortable. For some reason. Probably just because of the fact that I was laying in his arms and we had just fucked.

"Its ok. I didn't love her anyway…" He said. And then the strangest thought traveled through my mind… Did he love me? I quickly rushed the thought from my mind. He didn't love me. He just wanted to get laid. Draco Malfoy didn't love. Or even feel. He just… he was just… well, self-centered. 'But if he is so self centered then why did he let you and Kassy stay here?' my self-conscience asked me….well, because… because he just wanted me to fuck him, that's why. 'No its not, and you know it. There's other reasons why he wanted you to stay here.' No there's not. 'Yes there are.' No, there is not. 'Just shut up already and look at him.' I did what my conscience said and looked at him.

He had fallen asleep, his arms around me, his face in my hair. Never in a million years had I thought I would be in this position with my most hated enemy, Draco Malfoy…

I woke up the next morning to laughter downstairs. I looked around the room and for the first time I noticed the color scheme. Black and green. Typical Slytherin, yes, but also my favorite colors. The bed was silky and it felt good against my bare skin. I sat up and instinctively ran a hand over my hair, making sure it was flat, no static or poofs. I saw my trunk at the bottom of the bed and I opened it, grabbing some clothes and slowly got dressed.

I walked down the stairs, dressed in a black jogging suit and found my way into the dining room, where I found Draco and Kassy laughing together at the table. I smiled slightly and watched Draco as he tickled my little sister.

"Hermione!" She yelled when she noticed me and ran over, grabbed my hand, and dragged me all the way to the end of the table and sat me down beside her, with Draco on the other side of her. I smiled at the both of them.

" Good Morning." Draco said to me. I made sure my hair was flat one more time before looking at what he and Kassy were doing. Draco had apparently been showing her a wizard coloring book. As soon as she tried to color in the little frog on the page, it jumped around and croaked. She giggled at it and I smiled. It was so good to see her happy.

"Draco gave me a coloring book! Look at the frog sissy!" She laughed.

"Kassy would be it alright if Hermione and I went and got you something to eat?" Draco asked her. She nodded. "What do you want?"

"I want a hamburger with gummi bears!" She sang in her sing-song voice. I laughed at her.

"We'll bring you back a pancake, alright?" I told her. She nodded and went back to her coloring book.

I got up and followed Draco into the door leading to the kitchen.

"She seems really happy." I said and leaned against the counter as Draco summoned a house elf. I just shrugged at the elf, I was long over my obsession with them. They were happy working, as long as they had a good home to work in. And right now, the Malfoy Manor seemed nice. It was more nice than I would have ever thought.

"Yea she does. I didn't think she'd start off with me like that." Draco said, indicating Kassy and her social skills.

" She's not the shy type. She loves being the center of attention." I replied and he smiled,

"She's cute enough to be the center of attention. She doesn't have to do anything to get peoples attention." Draco said as he ordered something from the elf. "What do you want?"

"Um, a pancake will be fine with me." I replied and the elf disappeared. Draco looked over at me and smiled,

"How do you feel?" He asked. I blinked at him then realized what he meant.

"I feel great, thanks." I answered politely. He came closer to me, slid his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead softly. I lifted my arms to fit around his neck and breathed in his cologne. He was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. (the really, really long, punk shorts like Travis Barkers!)

"Did you sleep good?"

"Better than I have in years." I replied. It was the truth. I always woke up in he middle of the night with nightmares, but last night, I slept peacefully. I didn't wake up once, and I had good dreams, even though I couldn't remember them.

"I thought you would. My bed is really comfortable isn't it?" Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded into his shoulder. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to him. He kissed me softly and ran his tongue over my lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He pulled away slowly and a few seconds later the house elf appeared again. He handed Draco three plates and Draco handed one to me. I looked down at the pancake smothered with syrup and whip cream. I suddenly noticed how hungry I was and grabbed the fork and started to eat as we walked back into the dining room.

I sat down beside Kassy again who was now trying to color in the talking tree. Draco put the plate down in front of her and she pushed the coloring book away and dug into the pancake covered in syrup and whipped cream and gummi bears.

"What do you say we go to Diagon Alley today?" Draco asked. I looked from him to Kassy. "Just the two of us?" Kassy paid no attention to us and I motioned to her, "She can stay here, with my niece who's going to be here today."

"Your niece?" I questioned. I had never knew that he had a niece.

"Yes, from my father's side of the family. She's around Kassy's age, perhaps a little bit older, but around her age all the same. My aunt will be arriving with her, so she can watch over the both of them."

"Is your aunt a-" I motioned to my upper arm and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh no, not Aunty Victoria. She never believed in it, in fact she disgraced my father and mother."

"Oh." I said and agreed to his idea. As soon as we were done with our breakfast we went to get ready, I first took Kassy upstairs and dressed her. I explained to her about what was going to happen today, and she nodded her head with everything I said.

"Now, I have to go get ready and I'll be back soon, just play with your toys until we leave and Draco's aunt gets here, okay?" I told her she nodded and opened her trunk and pulled out a sketch pad and pencils.

I walked into Draco's room and closed the door. I reached into my trunk again and picked out something more suitable to wear out to Diagon Alley. After all I might see-

The thought had just hit me. I might see people I know there. The first time Draco took me over there, he said nobody would be able to tell it was me. But what if Harry or Ron or Ginny was there? Not like they'd care. They haven't done so much as write me a note over the summer. I was really upset with them, and if I saw them I more than likely wouldn't talk to them anyway. But if they did see me, they would probably recognize me.

I suddenly realized how hurt I actually was and how betrayed I felt. I grabbed a normal pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, intending to take a shower to relieve my stress. I opened the door to the bathroom and gasped. Draco was getting out of the shower, and he was naked. And not to mention the sexiest creature ever the walk the earth. He looked up at me and smiled, not even making an attempt to cover himself in his full glory.

"Hey." He said and walked over to me. I blushed and he slipped his arms around my waist from behind. My jogging pants were thin and I could feel him through the fabric. "What were you about to do?" He asked me.

"I was going to take a shower to get rid of all my stress." I told him, " I'm just really, really stressed right now." I didn't even have to look at him to tell he was smirking into my hair. He turned me around and pulled me closer to him.

"There are other ways to do that…" He told me and licked my earlobe. I found myself moaning into his shoulder as he ran his hands along my back. He pulled me as close as he could, bringing his arms all the way around my back. He started to bite my neck.

"Draco." As I said his name it was like he lost control. He pushed me against the shower door, it was clear and made of glass, the edges outlined in silver. He started to undress me and I let him. We had a couple of hours before we could leave, since his Aunt wasn't going to be there until around 12, and it was only 9 at the time. He took my shirt off and trailed kissed down my chest and multitasked, taking my pants and underwear off with his hands. I stepped out of the pants that had fallen on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were both naked now, and skin on skin was electrifying to me. He leaned forward and opened the shower door, then turned the water on again.

"Cold or hot?" He asked me and I answered with hot. I liked my showers hot, nice and relaxing. He set the temperature and started kissing my neck again. A few minutes later he picked me up and carried me into the shower. It wasn't your normal size shower. It was the biggest shower I had ever seen. And it was all glass and silver. While I was admiring the wonderful craftsmanship, he was kissing my breasts and my nipples, making me moan unexpectedly. He lifted me up, off the ground and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and he slid into me. I moaned at the feeling and wrapped my arms around him. He pressed me harder against the wall and bit my neck, hard. I was sure there was going to be a mark there, but I didn't care.

"Hermione?" He asked, "Hermione?" I blinked. It was then that I realized I had just been daydreaming. Draco was standing there, pulling on his boxers and his pants. I blushed deeply. I dismissed my thoughts and began to get ready.

TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! -O;;I got grounded again, but my step-dad stopped being gay and lemme have my comp and… well everything back. And how we got caught (me n my b/f) I snuck over 2 his house n fell asleep after we made 3.… so yea, I woke up at 5:30 am with my cell phone ringing ;; I'll try n update asap I promise!


	4. Encounters

-1Thank you for my reviews, guys. I love reading them! I'm sorry if it takes me so long to update ;; I've been super busy lately.

Chapter 4 Encounters

I didn't ask questions as to how we were going to get to Diagon alley. His aunt was scheduled to arrive at the mansion in less than a few minutes and I sat in the living room, noting on the decorating details. I stared at the beautiful green tapestry and began to think about me and Draco. What was I to him? I mean, if I was just a good fuck, then he wouldn't be taking me to Diagon Alley and wouldn't let me and Kassy stay here. And I don't think that he wants to be friends, because, well, I really don't know about him but I wouldn't want to fuck the person who I was trying to get to be-friend me. But then the option of him actually wanting me crossed my mind. It was impossible though. I mean…I'm a half-blood and he's a pure-blood not to mention the difference between Gryffindors and Slytherins… Although lately, I had noted several Slytherin characteristics in myself. I had changed I had to admit, but had I changed so much that Draco had started to like me? And even if I had-

My thoughts were cut off by a little girl yelling.

"Ow, you bloody wanker!" She screeched. I looked away from the windows to the voice of the small child who had just appeared from the large fireplace. The flames were still green and a trunk appeared behind her. I ran over to grab her trunk and help her out of the way of the flames. She had blonde hair, a little bit darker than Draco's, but still blonde. She was a cute little girl and she looked to be about 6 or 7. I couldn't tell yet. A loud _plunk_ noise brought my attention to the fireplace again were another trunk had appeared. I ran over and pulled it out of the way just in time as who I guessed was Draco's aunt appeared, coughing madly. I helped her over to the couch. She stopped coughing and brushed the soot off of her shoulders. She had pale, almost white hair, like Lucius Malfoy and I figured it was his sister.

Draco appeared at the entrance of the living room, coming to see all of the commotion and the small girl saw him and screamed his name then ran to hug him tightly around the legs.

"I missed you Drake! I wanna show you what I've been reading lately, its rather fascinating! I know you like broom riding and I've been studying them! Did you know that the Firebolt X is about to come out in-"

" Calm yourself, Samara Midnight Adrienne Malfoy. Draco, how are you. I haven't seen you in so long, now that your father is gone, good riddance, I can see my favorite nephew again!" The little girl, Samara as her aunt called her, winced at the sound of her full name. Their aunt was tall, her blonde hair was shoulder length, swept back. She was young, probably around 25. She wasn't wearing make-up, not one bit of it, and it rather surprised me. Most women her age wear some kind of make-up. "And who is your friend? Is this the girl you were telling me about a week ago?" I felt myself blush and turned to Draco. He didn't hesitate a minute to answer yes.

" She is. Hermione, this is my aunt Victoria. Aunty I want you to meet Hermione. She'll also be staying with us." He told his aunt. She shook my hand and raised her eyebrows at the last part.

"Really now? Why is that Draco?" She joked and winked at him. I smiled nervously.

"Hermione, go and get Kassy okay?" I nodded to him and as I left the living room I heard him filling Victoria in on everything and minimal details of why I was there. But that wasn't what was on my mind at that moment. He had told her about me. A week ago. A week. Seven whole days. Five whole days before we met up at my job.

"Kassy, I've got someone me and Draco want you to meet." I said, peeking my head in her door and she bounded off the bounded and continues down the stairs. Her black hair was braided and she was wearing one of the dresses I had bought for her, it was casual and really cute on her, although I know I would never be caught wearing something like that.

"Kassy, this is Draco's aunt Victoria and his niece, Samara."

"No offense ma'am, but I like to be called Audri." The girl smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Kassy curtsied and smiled sweetly at them.

"Its nice to meet you." She said. Even without a mother, my sister had manners, I had made sure of that. One thing I could not stand was not having manners in front of people. Now if they're your lover, then whatever, but if they're someone you don't know that well or is just a friend, manners are important. Well, to me anyway. To people like Ron and Harry, manners weren't anything.

"You, too." Audri said and they shook hands.

"Well, aunty, me and Hermione here are going to go on a trip to Diagon Alley. Do you mind watching Kassy, too?" Draco questioned. His aunt moved her hand to the side, basically telling us to go.

"You two have fun. No sex, Draco!" She told him. He smirked and laughed.

"Not until we get home!" Draco joked, but I figured he was right. She laughed at him at told us to get out of there.

"She's really nice." I commented as we both arrived in the Leaky Cauldron by Floo powder. He laughed a little bit,

"Yea, we've always been pretty close. She knows everything from my girlfriend who I had sex with to… well, my feelings about you." I raised my eyebrows.

"And what exactly are your feelings about me?" I asked and he began to say something when someone bumped into me and knocked me down with a ass-hurting _thump._

"Oh I'm so sorry miss, here let me help- Hermione?" I recognized the voice oh-too-well and looked up, brushing hair out of my face. Harry stared down at me, Ginny behind him. Draco's arms wrapped around my waist and he picked me up. I smiled at him thankfully and turned to Harry and Ginny. Harry still had the same hair as he always did. He was dressed in muggle clothes, volcom pants, Etnies, and a plain black t-shirt. Ginny was in a short, blue jean skirt, her hair was up in a ponytail and I could tell she had blonde highlights put in it. Her tank top had " element" written on it in cursive. Wow. They were really into the skateboarder look.

"Um, hi you guys." I said awkwardly waving my hand. Draco stood behind me and I could tell he was glaring. Harry looked from me to Draco and Ginny just grabbed her purse with one hand, and held his hand with the other. She blinked at us and then raised her eyebrows. She tried to mouth something to me, but I couldn't tell what she said.

"We haven't heard from you all summer, Herms, where've you been?" Harry asked.

"Working, sleeping, eating, writing you guys and waiting for you to reply which you never, not even once, did." I replied. I was mad at them. I tried to write them many times over the summer and of course, they didn't reply to not one of my letters.

"I'm sorry, you know we've been busy. With -cough- you-know-what. Come on, lets go to the café and we can catch up on everything." He said and Draco grasped my arm softly. Harry grabbed my other arm and tried to pull me with him. I just stayed in place.

"Um, no," I said softly. Harry raised his eyebrows at me, and Ginny just blinked again.

"Why, Herms, I thought you wanted to talk to us," Ginny said, and her blue eyes shown that she knew why I couldn't go. She winked at me and I smiled slightly at her. Now I could understand what she was saying as she mouthed, "Tell me later"

"Um, well I gotta go guys, I'll write you later, okay?" And as me and Draco went to walk away, Harry grabbed my wrist again and stopped me from moving.

"Hermione, why are you with him?" He asked me, nodding his head in Draco's direction. I looked back at Draco, who just smirked, "What's happened to you? I mean, what's with your hair? Why have you changed?" He questioned me.

"I'll just have to tell you later okay?" I said and me and Draco ran off, not waiting for Harry to finish what he was going to say.

We walked into a random shop and Draco hugged me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. He knew how uncomfortable it was to be around all of them at the same time.

"Yea, I'm fine, I just have to explain why I'm with you and I don't want to hear any of Harry's shit. I'm tired of him." I answered and Draco smirked,

"I knew you'd see the light someday." I punched him jokingly on the arm and he grimaced in mock pain.

"Oh it hurts so good." He puckered out his lips and blew me a kiss. I laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Never knew I could make you laugh." He told me and pulled me close.

"Hermione I wanted to tell you that I-"

" HEY YOU TWO GET OUT OF MY SHOP WITH ALL OF THAT!" An old man from behind the counter had seemed to realize how close we were. I blushed deeply and opened the door and we slid out of the shop, looking for a place away from Harry and Ginny and a place where old men wouldn't yell at us for public display of affection, or PDA, also commonly known as Public Display of Ass-crack, well by me and an old muggle friend I had in the fifth grade anyway.

Okay yea I know its short but I know you guys are just thriving for an update. Lol. I'm going to try and get as much into a chapter this weekend as possible. Since nobody ever calls me, and I can't really go anywhere, I don't really have anything else to do now. So yea, expect a new chapter at least by Tuesday, the earliest would be tomorrow night. But don't count it.


	5. Beautiful Night

-1YAY I'M WRITING A NEW CHAPTER! Go me. Sorry about my penname change, I wuz just tired of it, and I wanted something new. I also got a new e-mail address.

Chapter 5:

I looked up at Draco as I sipped some milkshake through a straw. Something was different about him. The way he was looking at me.

"Hermione?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees?" I asked. He playfully kicked me under the table and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I have a question to ask you…" I blinked.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well…" He pulled my chair around the table and brought me close to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned in to whisper something.

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He whispered into my ear. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly as I pondered over the offer. I knew something had been up with him all day long. I smiled broadly at him and nodded my head,

"Yes…" I said and he placed his hand softly on the back of my neck and pulled me in to kiss him. My thoughts ran over what I had just done but were shattered when he ran his tongue over my lips, and I opened them. The kiss was short, but sweet and passionate. I kept my eyes closed as we pulled away and I smiled. Until I realized someone was watching us.

"Hermione, what the hell!" Harry yelled at me. I hate fucking irony. Just as I said yes to dating his worst enemy, my best friend shows up and ruins my moment.

"Harry, sod off!" I said calmly.

"What's gotten into you Herms?"

"If only you knew! If you had enough nerve to fucking write m over the god damned summer, maybe you would know Harry Potter? You are slime. Pure slime. You never not even once consider your friends, Harry Potter. If you ever saved one of us, it was only for the mother fucking glory!" I knew I had snapped when he asked me what was wrong with me, I stood up and began to scream at him. People stopped to stare at me as I yelled at The-Boy-Who-Has-A-Spiked-Dildo-Up-His-Ass. He took a step backwards as I shoved my finger in his face.

" Hermione, I-"

"Its ALL about you Harry Potter! All about mother fucking you! All that matters to you is you! God forbid if anyone ever talked about someone else around you!" Draco stood up and slid his arms around my waist from behind, "Well for once Harry, I'm not worried or thinking about you. I'm worried about myself." Draco took my hand and I turned and kissed him passionately. "You're no longer in my life, Harry Potter." and me and Draco walked away.

By the time we had flooed back to his house, I was out of breath. I had a throbbing headache and I had to sit down.

"Come on, Mia, sit down." Draco told me, guiding me to the couch. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Oh my god what did I do?" I asked myself.

"um, you cussed out Potter. And you did a rather excellent job, I'm proud of you!" Draco said, kissing me softly on my cheek. I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"really?" I questioned. He nodded his head and I shut my eyes. My headache was killing me, "I always wanted to do that to Harry, but I just never really got the… well I guess you could say the balls."

Draco put his arm under my legs and under my arms, wrapping them around his neck. He picked me up like that and carried me up the stairs, into his bedroom. It was just then that I thought of Kassy and Audri and his aunt. But I didn't care as he lay me down softly on the bed and then climbed beside me. I placed my head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"If you want to go to sleep, go ahead, I'll be here." He whispered to me and I closed my eyes, letting Draco's caresses and sleep ease my pain.

I woke up a few hours later. I turned to find a note on Draco's pillow.

_Hermione, _

_When you finally wake up, come down to the living room or the dinning room. We'll either be in one of those two rooms. _

_Draco_

I got up groggily, and made my way out of the room, remembering to check my hair for static twice. I heard laughing from the living room, so I made my way in there. I found Kassy and Audri lying on the floor, watching cartoons on Draco's television and Draco and his aunt sitting on one of the couches, talking casually. I smiled at him as he noticed me standing there. He motioned for me to move over to him and I sat down beside him.

"Sleep well, baby?" He asked me and I blushed, remembering that he was now my boyfriend.

"Yes, actually. I feel a whole lot better."

"Naps always help with my headaches." His aunt put her thoughts in, "Next time you can try a little bit of Brandy and a good shag. It might help." She laughed softly and Draco smiled at her. I didn't know what to say.

"Um, I'll have to remember to try that Mrs. Victoria…"

"You don't have to call me that. You can call me Victoria or Tori." She told me and I smiled at her.

"That's cute." I said. And with that we started a conversation. We soon entered the dinning room and ordered our dinner, a hamburger for Kassy, a salad and soup for me. Our conversations at the table weren't very interesting. Tori asked me many questions about myself, and I soon found out we had much in common. She was from the muggle world too. She was pure-blooded but she liked the muggle world better.

Draco and I made our way up the stairs, to get ready for bed. Even though I had slept almost three hours I was a little bit tired. I shed my shirt and pants and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I stepped out, I dressed in a simple nightshirt and a thong, and walked out to find Draco lying on the bed in his boxers. He smirked up at me and I blushed as I looked around. He was raised a gentleman, and I supposed his mother had taught him what women thought were romantic. Because he had the romantic thing down. Floating green, white, silver, and black candles were lit, creating a soft glow and making Draco look even more like the God everyone considered him to be. He had a glass of red wine in his hand and there was another one on the bedside table. He had enchanted the ceiling like Hogwarts Great Hall had been. We could see the full moon and the stars, a clear, and beautiful night.

I slowly made my way to the bed and Draco held out his hand and I climbed up, joining him. He reached over and handed me the glass of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Malfoy, so you can have sexual relations with me?" I questioned, lifting up an eyebrow and smiling slightly.

"Just a little bit." He joked back and with a _clink_ he put his glass to mine, then took a drink. I did the same, the soothing and sweet liquid quenching my thirst.

"Well, you won't have to do that to get any from me, Draco." I told him and leaned forward, kissing him. The taste of wine was still on his lips and I loved the taste of him and the wine mixed. He took my glass and his and set them on the bedside table, kissing me harder. He trailed kisses down my throat and neck, and slid his hand teasingly up my nightshirt. I moaned as his fingers traced my thong, I begged for him to touch me, but he didn't. He continued to kiss down my chest until he lifted my nightshirt off my legs, I sat up, and he pulled it off. He went back to what we was doing, teasing me with his fingers, and kissing down my chest. I wasn't wearing a bra and he kissed up to my nipples, but didn't touch them. I finally moaned his named and begged him and his tongue licked my hard nipple slightly. I gasped as he sucked on my nipples and breasts. I pushed his face into them harder and he bit me softly. When he was done with my breasts, he trailed kisses down my stomach and came to my thong. He took it in his teeth and pulled it off of my legs like that. I gasped. He started at my leg and trailed kissed up my thigh, kissing here and there. Everywhere but where I begged and wanted him to kiss. He licked my thigh and I moved my hips to the side, making him lick my clit instead. I gasped and moaned as he continued to lick me. Slow and hard, fast and soft. He slid his tongue into me and I gasped. No one had ever done this to me before and I had no clue how good it felt. He continued to lick my clit until I came, moaning his name louder, gripping at the sheets. He smirked up at me as I tried to catch my breath and he climbed up over me. He kissed me softly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was sweating, and he was still in his boxers.

I reached down and took him out of his pants, and squeezed him hard. He bit his lip and I giggled at him. I moved my hand and ran it up his back. He pushed into me and I gasped. I looked up at him and suddenly got an idea. I pushed him over.

"What are you-" He started to ask but moaned as I climbed on him and slid down onto him. I rode him. I had never done that, and it was tiring. I had though it'd be easier on him if I did this, but it was harder on me. But I didn't mind. I arched my back and he gripped my hips and moved me up and down faster, making him go in and out of me.

"Oh Draco…" I leaned down and moaned in his ear. He moved my hips faster and I screamed as I came, tightening around him and making him cum inside of me. I again had to catch my breath and I laid my head down on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and slid out of me. I rolled over beside him, and as he slowly stroked my hair I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up and looked around me. Light was trying to shine through the black curtains and I noticed that for the first time, Draco was still there. He had one arm wrapped around me, the other holding a book up, reading in what light there was. He noticed I was awake and kissed the top of my head,

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning to you, too." I replied and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"how does a croissant sound to you?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sounds wonderful." Everything seemed good. Everything seemed right. Everything seemed perfect. For now at least…

Sorry so short, but I promised to update soon, and so I did. I wrote most of this last night. I want to write a really long chapter like the first chapter was, but it took me about two months to write that chapter, and I hadn't planned to put that on at that time. Well, I'm off to start another chapter, if you have any ideas or anything you want me to do or any suggestions, go ahead and write them in your review. SO CLICK THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I want at least 5 reviews before I'll update the next chapter! And they have to be from different people, too.


	6. Reunion?

-1HEY Y'ALL WUZZUP! bored I'm writing my new chapter for u guys, waiting for my boyfriend to sneak over. Lol . j/k

I'm proud of u guys! You reviewed! I got 6 reviews within 24 hours. I don't get that to often with my fanfics!

Chapter6

Days passed by and everything went well. Kassy and Audri got along well and so did Tori and I. She had taken the place of Ginny and Harry and Ron as my best friend. After all, she only about six years older than me. Draco loved the fact that we all got along so well. After a few days, our letters from Durmstrang arrived, welcoming us to the student body and telling us our list of books to be bought. (a/n: remember, since Dumbledore died, they're going to go to Durmstrang) But we also both received letters from Hogwarts.

As we all sat down to eat breakfast, an owl landed on the table and I recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. I blinked and so did Draco as he opened the letter with the Hogwarts seal.

"I know I'm not enrolled at Hogwarts anymore. What about you, Mia?" He asked.

"No, I enrolled at Durmstrang in the beginning of the summer." I replied. He unfolded the parchment and read aloud,

"_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, _

_We have already received news of you're enrollment at Durmstrang, but we invite you back to Hogwarts school on August tenth, for a so-called reunion. We have a surprise for everyone of the student body. We hope that will attend. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonnagal_"

"I wonder what that's all about…" I pondered aloud.  
"So… you want to go?" Draco questioned

"Well, you know, I wouldn't mind going, but ya know, I'm a little bit too old far you people." Tori joked.

"Well, yea I think that we should go. I mean its not like its going to hurt anything." I answered. I knew I was going to miss the school, and it wouldn't hurt to go back and see everyone again. I was sure that some of the students would just drop out, but some would be going to Durmstrang, like Draco and I, and others would be going to Beauxbatons (a/n: I had to put the subtitles on The Goblet Of Fire to find the name! Lol) so this reunion would be… very awkward.

"We'll go if you want, baby, but I would rather stay home. I don't really fancy to meet up with the death eaters there." He said and I smiled softly.

" Well, I'll go and you can just stay here if you want…" I told him. He smiled back at me,

" I don't want you to have to go by yourself."

" If you don't wanna go, then you don't have to, but I want to go. I'm going, Draco. You don't have to go with me if you don't want to, I can handle myself."

"Like you did at your fathers?" Draco asked. Tori stopped eating and Kassy blinked over at him. I felt myself blush angrily.

" What was I supposed to do? Huh? I can't exactly fight, and I can't use magic on him yet…"

"Yea you could've Hermione! You're not an underage witch anymore, you could have hexed him into oblivi-"

"So why didn't you ever hex your father, Draco? You're not underage anymore at the age of seventeen. And I know you're eighteen." I said. As soon as I said it I knew it was a mistake… Draco was sensitive about his father.

" You know what Hermione, go ahead. Go by yourself. I don't care." He said to me and I suddenly felt tears in my eyes.

" Yea, I figured. I don't know what I see in you, Draco Malfoy!" I said calmly and stood up, then walked out of the dinning room. I went up the stairs angrily, and started to wander around the mansion. I found my way to the library and grabbed a book and sat down at one of the round tables.

Time flew by and soon I didn't know what time it was. I finished reading the book and threw it on the table. I put my head in my hands

" You know, nothing can disturb you when you're reading, Mia." I heard Draco say from somewhere behind me. I turned slightly.

"No. No one can disturb me when I'm angrily reading. I read when I'm angry."

" You must get angry a lot then."

" Mostly your fault." I replied.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" He said and walked up behind me slowly. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "I just… I don't want you to get hurt."

" So you show that by hurting my feelings?" I questioned. He turned my chair to face him and placed a hand under my chin, making me look up at him.

" Hermione I lo-" as soon as he began to say it, my heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or five.

" Drake! Mia! Come down and play a game with us!" Audri giggled as she and Kassy ran into the library. I looked at them and Draco turned to look at them as well,

" Alright, alright. Come on, Mia, lets go play with them, okay?" He looked down at me and by the look in his eyes I could tell he was sorry. I grabbed his hand and stood up and we made our way down to the living room with Kassy and Audri.

I laid down on the bed that night, and stared at the ceiling, which was still enchanted. Draco had been… he almost said… was he going to say what I thought he was going to say? Was he going to say that he loved me? I could feel my heartbeat go up faster as the thought flashed through my head. Could he really love me?

Yea short I know, but I know that you guys like it when I update a lot. So, here's another chapter. If you're lucky you might get another one tonight! I want five more reviews though b4 I update! .


	7. Surprise Surprise

-1My new chapter….. I'm going to try and make this one longer. 3 In this chapter, I write something that will surprise maybe a lot of u. But it is the opinion of me and many of my friends.

()()()()()()()()()()()()() Chapter 7-

August tenth couldn't have come soon enough. I woke up that morning, took a shower, and dressed my best. Well, my best in mine and Draco's opinion. My skirt was short, a couple of inches above knee length, it was black and had a petticoat under it. My corset was black, lined in faux fur, showing little cleavage. I pulled on my knee-length boots and walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. Kassy and Audri weren't up yet, and neither was Tori. Draco sat at the table, eating a biscuit and he looked up as I walked in. I playfully strutted over to him and sat down on his lap.

"I'm going with you." He told me. I blinked at him,

"I thought you said that you didn't want to go."

"Well, I don't, but like I said, I don't want you to go by yourself." Draco replied. I kissed him softly on the lips and his hands ran along my sides. "Want some breakfast?" He asked as I pulled away.

"Yup." I said and grabbed his biscuit, taking a big bite out of it.

Draco and I arrived at the train station at the time the Hogwarts Express used to take off. We went through the barrier at the same time and took in the sight of the red train. I turned to Draco and smiled slightly. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze as we started to walk towards the doors.

We found a compartment and sat down. Excited people walked down the hallway, looking in compartments, looking for their friends. A few people stopped and stared at us as they realized we were sitting together and not yelling at each other.

I laid my head on his shoulder and his arms found their way around my waist.

"Hermione!" I heard a girl's voice squeal and I looked up to see Ginny closing the door behind her, plopped down on the other side of the compartment.

"Harry told me what he saw that day at Diagon Alley."

"Yea, I know. I figured he would."  
"So what's going on with you, two?" Ginny asked, looking from me to Draco.

"We're dating." Draco said, his grip on my waist tighter. Ginny smiled broadly,

"Really!" I blinked.

"Yea, Gin. I thought you'd hate me."

"No, I always knew you liked him, even though you wouldn't admit it to yourself or to anyone else for that matter." Ginny answered.

"At least you're not mad at me." I said. Ginny reached out her hand and Draco looked from her to me and I nodded. He leaned forward and shook her hand.

" Never really been properly introduced?" I asked the two and they shook their heads.

"Well, of course I know who she is. The Weasleys had only one girl, and by you're hair and your freckles I can tell you're her." Draco said.

"Ginny." She told him.

The train ride was a little awkward, but I mean, what could I expect? We didn't see Harry or Ron once, although Ginny said they were there somewhere. As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, we got up and made our way to the exits. We found the carriages outside where they normally were, waiting for the students. Draco, Ginny, and I were a few of the first people to get one, and we rode to the castle in silence. I suddenly felt at home when the castle came into view.

"I'm really going to miss this place." I said as we entered the Great Hall. The tables were up, the usual flags bearing each houses crest hanging above their table. Draco went to go off to the Slytherin table, but stopped, and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the Gryffindor table. We all sat down at the very end of the table, closest to where the teachers were sitting. McGonnagal looked down at us from the Headmasters chair and smiled. She motioned for us to come talk to her and I pulled Draco up there.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I was so glad to hear of your… acquaintance." I smiled and blushed at her, " We would like you to know that if you had stayed enrolled at Hogwarts, you would have been Head Boy and Head Girl. Our surprise, I believe, will bring many of our students back to Hogwarts. So as we reveal the reason we brought you all back here, I would like you to consider coming back here."

"Um, thank you, Professor McGonnagal, but I wouldn't feel safe here without Dumbledore. No offense." I told her. She just smiled at me and told me we could go back to our table. Soon everyone poured in, and Proffersor McGonnagal stood up.

"Everyone, everyone, calm down. You can it where you want, since most of you are no longer members of your old house. I know that you all are curious as to why you're here, so I'll get straight to it." McGonnagal smiled broadly at everyone and motioned to a door, to the left of the Great Hall, "I would like to present to you all, Professor, Albus Dumbledore." Many people gasped and some people yelled, 'what the hell!' as sure enough, Dumbledore stepped out of the doorway, smiling at everyone. He looked as if he was in full health, and he looked happier than ever. I blinked and Ginny gasped, Draco just gawked.

"Hello, students!" He spoke, and it was his voice. The same voice Dumbledore spoke before he died, except… chirpier.

"IMPOSTER!" Someone yelled from the Hufflepuff table.

"I assure you! This is the real Albus Dumbledore!" McGonnagal spoke, placing her hand on Dumbledore's shoulder, " We have done many tests, many spells, potions, and charms to test him, to see if he is who he is. And he is Albus Dumbledore." I could feel myself crying and Draco wrapped his arms around my, hugging me tightly.

"The ministry does not know I am alive. The funeral that you all attended last year, was a real funeral, but for a man who had taken a Polyjuice potion. You may notice that not everyone is here. The people who aren't here either didn't accept to come back, or their parents are Death eaters and we cannot afford to let my secret out." I looked at the Slytherin table and sure enough very few people were sitting there." So, for those of you who have switched schools, I invite you back into Hogwarts! Please, come back, we would love to have you all here again!" Dumbledore smiled at us all, " Now, for tonight, since it is so late, if you would like to stay here, you may, but if you don't want to, you may leave on the train. So before you leave, we ask you to feast!" and with those words, the tables filled with plates and glasses, foods and desserts. Dumbledore sat down, taking the seat McGonnagal had occupied and watched everyone.

"Are you going to stay, Ginny?" I asked, eating a chicken leg.

"Yes, of course I am!"

"Draco, what do you say? Do you want to stay here?" I questioned. He hadn't touched his food not once.

"I… I don't know, Mia…I mean… you know what my task from the Dark Lord had been… how can I come back to this school, after what I tried to do?"

" Baby, you've been forgiven for that… You didn't do anything wrong, you tried to protect your mother. I would do the same thing for mine… and I would have done the same thing in the end." I said to him and he smiled softly at me.

"Thank you, Hermione." He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I love you Hermione Granger." and I let a tear slide.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy." I answered, kissing him on the lips, receiving many gasps and 'oh my gods' from the people who had been watching us all evening.

After dinner we decided to stay the night at Hogwarts. Dumbledore announced that the common rooms and old rooms would be open for the houses and that he needed to see me and Draco. As we walked up to the table, he hugged me, and placed an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Sir… I am truly sorry for last year… I…"

"I know Draco, its quite alright." He smiled and Draco smiled slightly, " Now, since you two will be the heads this year, you can go ahead and stay in the Heads Dormitories. The password is your choice. The rooms are located on the fourth floor, the portal is behind a picture of three mermaids in the Great Lake. They were recognize you and allow you to make a password of your own. Good night." He said, releasing us with a warm smile, and I could tell that it really was Dumbledore. As we walked out of the Great Hall, he called for the prefects, so he could tell them the passwords to their common rooms.

YAY done with yet another chapter! Aren't y'all proud? Posted two chapters in one day! Go me! Lol. Expect a new chapter around…. Tuesday or Wednesday! 3


	8. Too Much Fun With Chocolate

-1 Yea, yea I know, new chappy. :P lol. And as for the last chapter I know that some of you may have thought that Dumbledore was a fake, but take it from the author he really is the real Dumbledore. Also the people who've reviewed loved the fact that Dumbledore's back, so I'm guessing that my friends and I weren't the only people who had that theory. Lol.

Chapter Eight!

Draco and I found out way to the portrait of the mermaids and they turned to us,

"Password?" One of the girls giggled. She looked at Draco, batting her eyelashes

" toujours baiser " He said. I smiled at him, understanding his fluent French, he chose our password as Forever Kiss. The mermaid stuck her nose up as we kissed but opened the portal for us. We walked through it and gazed around the Heads common room. Our common room. It was beautiful, gorgeous, with silver and gold trimming on the wallpaper, which remained a neutral white. There were two couches and two chairs, a couch green and a chair green and the other two were red. The red had gold trim and the silver had green trimming. I loved it, and I admired the big fireplace as I sat down on the green couch. (a/n: I'm keeping the description short Cuz I kno nobody likes the descriptions of rooms really, I kno I just scan through them.)

"I can't believe he's back…" I said softly. Draco dropped down beside me,

"I can't either…" He replied. He pulled me back up through and we wandered up the stairs to look at the rooms they had made for us. We opened mine and gazed quickly upon the gold and red. I shut the door and instead went straight for his room. The bed was wooden, four poster, large. The sheets and bed spread were green, with a silver snake on the comforter. I ran and jumped on it, it was soft, bouncy. Draco just smiled at me from the doorway.

"Hey baby…" I said, making him raise his eyebrows, " Say it again." He smiled more and then walked towards me, leaned down, grabbed my hands, looked me in the eye…

"I love you." He whispered and I leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. I put my hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, moving against mine, making me shiver. He crawled onto the bed, and laid down beside me.

"I love you, too." I whispered into his ear, and before I knew it we were asleep.

"So…" Ginny said as we met up before breakfast the next morning. The train was scheduled to arrive at 10:30, and it was early, so everyone who stayed planned a trip to Hogsmeade.

"So what?" I asked as we all walked into the Great Hall.

"Did you hear?"

"Did I hear what? We were in our room all night last night."

"Well, last night, Harry went to go have a one-on-one with Dumbledore ya know? Just to find out what happened." Ginny said and I nodded silently as Draco put some eggs and biscuits on my plate, "Well, when Harry came back, he said that Dumbledore had brought up the subject of you two, and Harry went to go badmouth you, but Dumbledore stopped him mid-sentence and told him that he was wrong to judge you just because you were dating a Malfoy. He told Harry that he needs to realize that just because someone comes from a bad family doesn't mean they're bad." I smiled at Draco.

"Well… that's about… what three people who accept us now?" I joked.

"Harry still is really mad at you though."

"Figures. He is so stubborn! He really needs to get over himself." I stated and drank my orange juice.

"Well I don't blame him for being made at you for telling him off, but you are right. He needs an attitu-"

"Quiet down everyone, quiet down!" Dumbledore said, rising from his chair, holding a goblet in one hand. " Thank you all for staying. I know the lot of you are going to be back here when school begins on August 31st! But for now we must say goodbye. Do not mention to anyone that I am back! We know our enemies, but do you know yours?" He said, glancing over at Draco and I. I smiled up at him.

With that said, he sat down, and everyone continued eating. When we were done, we ran out of the Great Hall to the grounds. Draco and I walked hand in hand as we walked down the familiar path to Hogsmeade. Ginny skipped along, humming a tune I didn't know. Summer air was thick, and humid, and we found ourselves sweating. But as soon as we started sweating, we reached Hogsmeade. There was a bulletin on one of the doors to a shop, saying there were new stores in Hogsmeade, open now. A clothing store, a shoe store, a potions store, and a nightclub. I blinked.

"Are they serious? A nightclub?"

"Well, they've got one at Diagon Alley, remember. I took you there on our first date. People around here would have to travel all that way just to go to a club, so its pretty logical to open one up here." Draco told me. I nodded my head, he was right.

"Oh my gods I can't wait to go to ir when school opens up!" Ginny squealed. She was over-excited about being back in Hogsmeade. We turned to walk towards the stores, making our first stop in Honeydukes. (a/n:Did I spell that right?)

"Hey baby, grab me some sugar-quills, please?" I asked Draco, who was looking at the candy school supplies. I walked around the aisles and looked carefully over each candy. I picked up a box of Cinnamon Wands ( Spice Up Your Magic!) and continued to look around until I found Ginny giggling continuously on one aisle marked _17 Or Older Only_.

"What are you looking at Ginnerva Weasley?" I questioned walking over to her. Her face was as red as her hair as she handed me a box. I blushed deeply and threw it back at her.

"I'm buying one!" She giggled, "Wonder what Ron and Mum will say!"

"Why are you going to buy that!" I asked. My best friend had lost her mind. Or maybe it was just her innocence.

"Buy what?" Draco asked, coming up from behind me. I grabbed the box from Ginny and handed it to him. He immediately began to laugh.

" 'Chocolate Dildo… Creamy milk chocolate dildo with chewy cream center! Suck Till It Cums!" He laughed loudly throwing the box back at her.

"What?" She asked, "It'd be a good prank. We could give it to Ron for his birthday!" I had to give it to her; it was a good prank. I looked around at all of the items on the aisle.

"Vibrating edible underwear." Draco laughed pointed at a box, "Want a pair of those Hermione?" I hit him on the arm, hard. He had messed up in teaching me not to punch like a girl. He grabbed his arm and whined as I continued to look.

" Why do they make products like these anyway?" I questioned, examining a box of edible vibrators, which came with a free pair of licorice handcuffs.

"Because some people are corndogs." Ginny said. Draco and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing, "What?"

" I think you mean that they're horn dogs, Gin." I corrected her. She blushed and began to exit the aisle. We paid for our items and then left the store, the clerk giving us strange looks, letting us know he had heard our conversation.

We spent the rest of time in the Three Broomsticks, just laughing and joking around. As we boarded the train and found our compartments, nothing seemed like it could bring us down. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, a soft breeze, cooling us slightly in the heat. But as the train started its long journey…

"Granger, Malfoy. Ginny, do you wanna come with us?" Harry and Ron opened our compartment door and I sighed.

"Calling me Granger now? Just because I'm in love with Draco? Harry, Get over yourself." I told him. He blinked at me.

"Love? Hermione…Love? Have you gone crazy? How can you love this… this creature over me? Or Ron?" He asked. Draco stood up.

" Because unlike you two, she found something more in me than just a friend. Because I didn't use her."

"But yet you were the bully who taunted her for six years." Ron said from behind Harry. And that's when Draco snapped.

……………………………… Yea, that was the end of that chapter. I'm grounded in some kind of way b/c of a bad grade on a worksheet in history. So I'm going to post this before…… well after the websites like… well whatever is doing tonight.


	9. I Never Would've Known

-1New Chapter. Hope u guys like it! Oh and if u don't, fuck you. REVIEW!

!Chapter Nine!

Draco and I walked into the house and into the living room, dropping our bags onto the couch.

"You shouldn't have done it." I stated. The whole way home I had stared angrily out of the car window, not talking to him.

"I had to…"

"No. No you didn't Draco, don't give me that shit."

"Hermione, I-"

"Beat my friends faces in."

"Yes, but… but you were made at them and they pissed me off and…" He sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, you need to control your temper Draco Malfoy." I said finally and stalked out of the living room and up the stairs, he didn't bother to follow me. I opened the doors to the library angrily and was greeted with a "'what the fuck' from Tori.

"What's up with you Miss Attitude"

"He beat up my two best friends."

"Potter and Weasley?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Why?"  
"They kind of… well, they asked me why I chose Draco over one of them and then Ron said that Draco bullied me for six years."

"Well, its true."

"I know, I know… but Draco just beat the shit out of them."

"Literally?" Tori giggled.

"No not literally… but he didn't have to hurt them…"

"I thought you were mad at them…" I glanced up at Tori and nodded my head,

"Yea I am… but they're still my best friends."

"He was just trying to help you girl."

"But I didn't need his help."

"Look, I'm going to tell you something about my nephew that he hasn't told you yet." I sat down and lifted my feet up onto the table. "Draco Malfoy has always loved you. Ever since that day you slapped him."

"You're kidding me."

"No, seriously. He loved that you stood up to him. He loved that you didn't take his shit. But you know how his family was, it was forbidden to love someone like you, no offense, but they didn't know about your family. So he never said anything. Then this past year, after what Voldemort had asked him to do, and after he couldn't do it, he knew he wasn't meant for his fathers footsteps. So this summer, he asked me to look around and find out where you were working. And I got the location, and I took him there. He wanted to tell you. He wanted to show you that he could be more than an asshole. And if I'm not mistaken, he has done just that." I nodded to Tori and she continued, " He's very over-protective of you, and its not because he just wants to start a fight, its because he really does love you." I smiled softly at her and hugged her.

"Thank, Tori… I really needed that… if anything it makes me feel better." I got up and walked out of the library, and went to find Draco.

I found him in our room, technically his room, at his desk, writing in a black leather bound book. He looked up and slammed it shut, saying a spell, probably a password he had to charmed the book to recognize to lock it. He looked up at me,

"What?" He asked innocently. I walked over to him, as he turned his chair around, and I straddled his lap, and kissed him hard. I slid my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me, grinding my hips into his, and he grabbed at my waist. I got up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him with me. I pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him, pulling his shirt off and taking his belt off, "Damn… what got into you?" He asked me, "Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden…. Attitude change?" He gasped as I bit his neck softly.

"I just found out something is all." I told him, guiding his hands to take off my corset. As he unzipped it, I continued to grind into him, making him moan and bit his lip….

I laid down beside him, wiping sweat off of my forehead. He smiled at me, leaned over and kissed me softly on my forehead.

"I love you Hermione."

"I know… I love you, too."

"So what got into you?" He asked me, tickling me on my sides.

"Tori just told me about how you always loved me."

"Remind me to kill her later."

"Why?" I questioned. Why didn't he want her to tell me?

"Because I wanted to tell you myself."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well… I just… had to get the nerve to do it." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Don't worry, I understand." I whispered in his ear.

I got up the next morning and took a shower, then dressed in a lavender purple sundress and black sandals with purple sequins. I bounced down the stairs and waited for Draco to get out of the shower. Kassy and Audri had become almost inseparable and ran into the living room, chasing each other. Draco appeared in the doorway and smiled at me, then at the two little girls play fighting.

"Hey, you two, calm down. Ah come on Audri I know I taught you how to fight better than that."

"Well I taught Kassy a thing or two." I laughed and Draco tackled me onto the couch. Kassy and Audri laughed as I punched him on the arm and climbed on his back, bringing his arms behind his back.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" He said and pulled me off of him, "come on, I want to take you somewhere." He stood up and gabbed my hand, pulling him with me.

"Can we go?" Kassy asked.

"No, you guys need to stay here with Tori okay?" Draco said and pulled me out of the door.

"Why such a hurry?" I asked as he opened the car door for me and I climbed in.

"You'll see." Draco smiled at me as we pulled away from the house.


	10. Island Fun

-1**New Chapter! Oh and when I was writing the first chapter I had a brain fart and I just re-read through it and found a really big mistake I made! Hermione's mother was a witch, her father was NOT a wizard. Hermione and Kassy received the magic genes from their mothers side of the family!  
**

…**.Chapter 10.…**

Draco still wouldn't tell me where he was taking me. He turned the music up and let the top down on the car, letting the wind blow through my hair. We weren't headed towards Diagon Alley or the city, so I didn't know where he could be taking me.

I soon realized though, as I noticed certain things. There was a hotel on the side of the road where my parents and I once stayed at on a trip to the beach. I could smell the salt air and took in a deep breath. He was taking me to the beach.

He pulled the car to a stop, right in front of a dock.

"Why are we here? I don't even have a bathing suit."

"Good thing I bought you one." Draco smiled at me.

"Please tell me that you didn't buy something revealing and slutty?" I asked. He smirked.

"Awe, its not that bad…" He reached into the back seat and grabbed a black book bag, then got out. I went to open my door, but he opened it for me. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. I reached down and slid off my sandals as we hit the sand. Draco pulled me to the dock and we began to walk down it and I had to stop myself from tripping. I could feel the dock moving in the water and it scared me. That was the only reason I didn't like fishing off of a pier or a dock, since you could feel it moving.

"Draco, I don't like this…"

"Come on, don't worry, we won't be on here for long." He replied to me, pulling me closer, and holding my hand tighter. As we came to the end, I noticed a boat. Draco pulled me to it, and helped me sit down on one of the chairs.

"Is this safe?" I asked. He nodded and climbed in himself, then turned on the motor, and we started to ride.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Private island." he replied and I blinked. I should've known the Malfoys would have their own private island. I closed my eyes and felt the mist hit my face softly and the wind blowing my hair behind me. It felt good, and peaceful. It took us about thirty minutes to get to Draco's island, which he told me on the way that it was called, " Malfoy Refuge" which was French for island. He pulled up to the dock and tied a rope around the post. He stood up, grabbed the post and got out, then turned around and helped me out.

"Welcome to my island." He said, as we walked down the dock.

"I should've known you'd have a private island." I told him and he smirked.

"It was my mom's idea. She loved this place… even in the winter she wanted to come out here." Draco said, apparently getting hit by a string of memories.

"Is that why you like it so much?" I asked him.

" One of the reasons. The sunsets here are beautiful. Its so peaceful…"

"Why didn't we just… why didn't we just apparate (a/n: spelling?) here?"

"We have spells around the island. Since my parents were death eaters, they needed to keep the island private, because sometimes they held death eater meetings here." Draco stated. We reached the end of the dock and I started to walk back towards the beach but he pulled we a different way, "Trust me, I know a better place." And we walked into the woods. I put my sandals on the ground and slid them on. About twenty minutes later, we reached the other side of the island.

"…This island isn't very big."

"It's not very big, but its very beautiful." Draco smiled at me as I realized what he meant. The water was clear and blue. There was a small dock leading to a white gazebo which had some type of fruit tree growing in the middle of it. It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky, and the sun reflected off of the ocean.

"Whoa…" I whispered. The wind coming off the ocean felt good on my skin. Draco handed me the black bag.

"Your bathing suits in there. You can change in the gazebo if you want."

"What's the point?" I asked. I mean, he had already seen me naked, so it didn't really matter. I pulled my sundress over my head, leaving myself in my purple bra and thong. Draco smiled at me and I pulled the bathing suit out of the bag. It was lime green, sequins covered the top. The bottoms had a snake on the back, made of black and red and green sequins. The top tied around the neck and tied behind my back, and the bottoms tied on the sides. I took off my underwear and slid the bottoms on and took my bra off, and turned around, "Give me a hand?" I asked, handing Draco the top. He got closer to me and wrapped the bikini top around me and told me to hold it in place. His fingers slid across my back and neck as he tied the strings. I shivered slightly and enthused myself against him. His lips moved across my neck and he moved my hair, revealing more of my skin to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around, pushing him away from me.

"What?"

"Catch me if you can." I laughed at him and ran down to the water. I had forgotten about his Quidditch skills, but remembered quickly because he caught me and picked me up over his shoulder. He dropped me into the shallow water. He took his shirt off and slid his pants, which had already gotten wet, off. He wadded over to the gazebo and threw then over the side. He had on black swim trunks, a green flame going up the side of them. I could see his six pack and I had to make a reminder not to drool.

"What are you staring at?"

"Just the fact that you are a fucking god…"

"I'm the god of fucking?"

"I meant that you're a god, but yea while I'm at it…" I smiled at him, flirtingly. He slowly made his way towards me, and when he reached me, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me against him hard. His lips smashed into mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips met my skin, and I moaned at his touch. I moved my hands down his back and dug my nails into back softly. He kissed my neck and reached down, grabbing my thighs, he lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands went to untie to strings that just a few minutes ago he tied and I reached down to untie his shorts. He pulled my top off and ran his hands up and down my back, teasing me.

"Fuck me." he whispered in my ear. I don't know why he was whispering, but it drove me crazy. I pulled his shorts down, and he untied the strings on the bottoms and pulled it out from under me. He was hard and he pressed into me as I pulled him out of his shorts. He slid into me and I gasped. We had had sex many times, at my count, around fifteen or twenty times, and every time it seemed new to me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but I remembered that it was a private island. He slid in and out of me, making me moan and gasp. He continued until he came inside of me and I smiled at him as he pulled his shorts back up.

" I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you, too." I kissed him deeply and put my forehead to his. The water was still cool and felt good on our skin, since it was so hot. I hugged him close to me and then he laughed, "What?"

"Um, I believe we lost your bathing suit." he replied and I looked around me. I couldn't' see it anywhere. I started to laugh as we got out of the water. I went to the black bag that we had left on the beach and I pulled my dress out of it and slid it on, after I dried off with a towel that Draco had thrown into the bag. After that we walked to the gazebo and sat down on the swing that was inside of it.

"This place is beautiful, Draco…" I told him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Yea I know… it's my favorite place…" Draco smiled softly into the warm sunlight and turned to look at me, "I'm really glad you like it." I figured he loved the island so much because of his mother. I smiled over at him and turned to gaze over the island. I realized it would have been the perfect place to get married. And then I stopped myself from thinking that. Because as soon as I thought that, images of me in a wedding dress and Draco in a tux appeared in my mind. Draco wouldn't marry me. He was… he was… but the more and more I thought about it, the more perfect it seemed to me.

**End Chapter**

Yet again the end of another chapter, and I'm really sorry for the wait I had a small writers block. Plus I didn't go to skool for a few days, especially since my b/f is recommended for expulsion! -O;;; anyways, I hope to update in a few days if possible.


	11. Untitled

-1**New chapter guys, sorry if it takes a long time. I've been super busy and I've got some problems with skool and my b/f -O;;;;;;;;;; Wells, here we go with the new chapter. Also, I would like to announce that I have found a WONDERFUL Harry Potter site that I know almost every single one of my reviewers would absolutely love to go to. The site is called Hogwarts Heaven and there you can sign up and become a student, or a professor, or a prefect. Starting in May, you can take classes, including anything from Divination to Potions, Arithmancy and Charms. If you would like to go, when you sign up, make sure you go to the main page afterwords and go to the Great Hall so you can get sorted. And when you take the small quiz, be sure on the last question you say that Robertsonenonly recommended the site to you! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, when you get sorted, you want to send the quiz and the answers to SilentSuicide, she's the deputy headmistress. Our Headmistress is on vacation currently, so send your answers to Silent and that way you don't have to wait so long to get your answers.**

**Here's the site link, just copy and paste it**

**http/www.andriadraco. **

Chapter11

We stayed on the island all day long, playing around and flirting. It was peaceful, and relaxing. I hadn't fad so much fun in a very long time. The sun soon set and Draco started a fire on the beach and pulled the towel out of the black bag, laid it on the sand and we laid down on it.

"Hermione, I love you so much." Draco whispered in my ear and kissed me softly on the cheek as he held me close.

"I really love you, too, Draco. I never would have suspected all of these years that you loved me." I said laughing a little bit.

"I'm just glad to know that you love me back… I'm sorry about everything I put you through…"

"It's alright… sorry for slapping you in the third year… and the incident with Moody."

"But that wasn't your fault."

"Well, then I'm sorry for laughing… even after all of these years."

"I hate him."

"He was hilarious."

"He was a dick."

"Whatever." I said. I smirked at him and he laughed softly, "what?"

"You must have been around me to long." I took this kind of offensively.

" No I haven't."

"You're smirking just like me."

"So…that doesn't mean that I've been around you too long."

"No, you haven't been around me long enough…" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

We stayed the night on the island, and ended up making love on the beach. It was so… wonderful. Everything was perfect at that moment and I felt so loved! We woke up early the next morning, well, Draco woke me up early, so we could watch the sun rise on the other side of the island. He packed up our stuff and we walked for about thirty minutes and got there just as the sun started to light up the ocean. It was so beautiful… We stayed on the island for a little while longer and then left, making the trip in the boat back to the mainland.

"So did you like it?" Draco asked me as we started our drive back to the house.

"I loved it." I said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. I really did have a fun time. I thought over everything that had happened over the summer. I started to feel bad about Harry and Ron… They didn't know Draco had changed…They didn't know how he helped me. I sighed, they probably would never realize.

When we got home Kassy and Audri bombarded us with questions and Tori just laughed, handing us two letters. They were our Hogwarts supplies list.

"Well, we might as well go now, right?" Draco said, shrugging.

"For once, don't stick me with the kids!" Tori laughed so we got them dressed and we all left by Floo Power to the Leaky Cauldron. Kassy gazed around the small pub and grasped my hand tightly as an old man smiled at her, two or three front teeth missing "Look, I'm going to go off to the Apothecary, I need to get some more ingredients for my hair gel."  
"Well, we'll take Audri and Kassy to the Flourish and Blotts so we can go ahead and buy Hermione's school books." Draco said and We all went separate ways. I pulled a cell phone out of my pocket and turned it on, "What's that?"

"My cell phone." I replied, and when I received a strange look from Draco I began to explain, " you know a muggle telephone?"-Draco nodded-" Well, this is a portable muggle telephone, and it can work almost anywhere, as long as theres a signal from one of the satellites in orbit." Draco blinked. He still didn't understand but when the phone started to vibrate and the ringtone of Zombie Nation played loudly, I think he began to understand it. I hadn't turned my cell phone for a very long time, around a month, ever since Kassy and I left my father.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey!" Stacy's voice filled my ear as we entered the book store.

"Hey, Stace, how's everything at work?"

"Well we already got someone to replace you, even though she doesn't bring in as many customers. Where have you been anyway? We've been trying to get in touch with you. Your father wants Kassy back."

"So, he's out of jail?"

"Well, you're not exactly here to agree with anything I say."

"Shit." Draco looked at me funny.

"But yea, if you want him locked up, you might wanna come back here. I'm sure you'll get custody of Kassy, I mean, you only have one more year of school, and you say your grades are the best, so you're ensured a job."

"Well, You remember the guy I left the club with those last two times? I'm staying with him, he goes to my school. Do you think it'd be good if I went back. I mean, Would they really believe an eighteen year old girl over her alcoholic father?"

"I know I would." Stace said laughing a bit, "Look, if you come backe before your school starts you could probably get a trial started in about a week."

"I don't know, I'm going to have to talk that over with Draco, but I'll call you back as soon as I know what I'm going to do, okay?" Stacy agreed and I closed the phone, receiving a questioning look from Draco.

"Audri, take Kassy to the kids section, alright?" Audri and Kassy ran of and Draco pulled me over to a small round table, and we sat down in a love seat, "What was that about?"

"Well… Stace, the girl who I worked with at the bar, she told me that my father is out of jail, and that since I'm not there then I can't get him arrested. Also, he wants Kassy. He wants custody of her. If I go back now I could get the trial started. But… what do you think I should do?" I out my head in my hands and Draco wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be okay, I'm not sure, we'll talk about it tonight, alright? Don't worry about it right now, baby." He kissed my forehead and I wiped a tear off my cheek, "I love you sweetie, now come on, lets get the shopping over with."

A/N: I am really sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy and stressed lately. Plus, I've had a small like, writers block. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please review, and read! Lol. 3333


	12. Meeting At The Ministry

-1**Hey everyone, welcome to my new chapter I mention some wizard and muggle laws in this chapter and I don't know if any of them are true, so we're just going to assume they are for the plot of my story.**

**And don't forget to visit Hogwarts Heaven! Get sorted and remember to say Robertsonenonly told you about the site!**

**Sorry about the link in the last chapter and sorry about the problems I had getting it loaded, lets just say dial up internet sucks arse. Here's the site:**

**Andriadraco.probaords80**

**Add dot com to the end of that and enjoy! **

**XxXxX Chapter Twelve XxXxX**

I opened my eyes and instantly closed them again. I was in Draco's arms and he was stroking my hair with his hand.

"Good morning." He whispered to me and kissed the top of my head.

"morning." I replied, stretching a small bit.

"I've been thinking. About what we should do about trying to get your father in prison."

"Yea?"

"Well, Wizard law states that any muggle commiting a crime against someone they know is a witch or wizard, then the muggle has to go before the Ministry counsel. If the counsel concludes that the person did the crime, they'll be sent to Azkaban."

"How will they conclude if he's innocent or not?"

"Truth potions, spells. They'd use them on both of you, might even use them on Kassy." I looked up at him.

"I don't want Kassy to have to go to the trial." He nodded.

"Alright, but they still might ask her questions."

"So… when would the trial be held if we went to the Ministry today?"

"If we're lucky, tomorrow, but they could possibly do it today." Draco replied. I sat up lightly and turned to look at the clock on his wall. It was only six o'clock.

"Well, can we sleep a little bit before?" I asked, pouting my lower lip, making him smile at me.

"You're so beautiful…" He said softly, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. He kissed me on the lips, one of those kisses that you wish for when you miss the one person you love. One of those kisses that was short, sweet, but passionate and loving. It would've brought me to my knees had I been standing up. I felt a shier run down my spine and a warmth immediately followed. Gods damn I loved the way he kissed me. I dropped my head back onto his shoulder and I fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Kassy!" I yelled up the stairs, "I'm going to be up in a minute, you had better be dressed and ready to go!" I drank down the remaining orange juice in my glass and took it into the kitchen, Draco walked into the dining room, straightening a black and green striped tie. His black button up shirt and black pants suited him well and he kissed me on the cheek as I walked out of the kitchen. He looked me up and down.

"Glad to see you know that you needed to dress nice." I slapped his arm playfully as he grabbed for some toast. My black pants fit me like a glove, accenting every curve I owned, but they weren't tight on me, since they were made of stretch material. I had a white polo shirt on with a black tank top over it. I walked up the stairs and opened Kassy's door. When I got up I picked out a nice outfit for her to wear and told her to get dressed. She sat on the edge of her bed, dressed, but staring at the floor.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"Why did Daddy do those things?" She asked me, looking up to me, her face was red and puffy and I knew she had been crying.

"Do you understand what he did?" I asked her.

"He hurt you Mia." Kassy said and I smiled slightly.

"He hurt me because he didn't know how to deal with his anger and pain." I told her, "That happens sometimes and we left because I don't want him to hurt you." I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her close. I loved her so much and I would never let anything like what happened to me happen to her. She was so sweet… and I was so proud of her.

"I miss him."

"I know, I know. But it's for the best…"

"Are we going back?"

"No, sweetie…" I kissed the top of her head and stood up, "Come on, we get to see Daddy one last time." She jumped off the end of the bed and I took her to the bathroom and washed her face off. As soon as we closed the bathroom door Draco yelled up the stairwell,

"It's time to go, hurry up!" He had Flooed the ministry earlier and had made an appointment for us. Kassy and I walked into the living room where Draco had already thrown some Floo powder into the fireplace. I pushed Kassy in and Draco told her to say, " Ministry Of Magic Headquarters" and she disappeared. Draco hurried to follow and I went after him. I looked around the Ministry lobby and Draco grabbed my hand and Kassy's and walked us over to the desk.

"May I help you?" The witch behind the desk said, smiling slightly at us.

"Yes, we're here to see the Counsel, we want a case started."

"Alright, you must be Mr. Malfoy, and the two Miss Grangers." I nodded, "Alright, take the elevator to the thirty-ninth floor and go to room 5643." I had forgotten just how big this place was. Draco pulled us over to the elevator and as it opened, several people walked out, a few recognizing and greeted Draco. We entered the small space, and a few other people did too and Draco pressed the 39 button, a man in a suit pressed the 52 button and a woman who looked homeless pressed the 12 button. (A/n: its been a while since I read the last book from what I recall the ministry headquarters was underground. If its not someone tell me and I'll edit this but for now its underground also, if I remember correctly, the ministers name is Cornelius Fudge, am I right? Because I don't think it was Barty Crouch…) The elevator started to go down and stopped at 12, letting the woman off and a few more people got on, then it took us to 39, and as we were about to turn down a hallway looking for the room, we ran into someone I didn't really care for.

"Ah, young Mister Malfoy, and… Miss Granger! What a surprise to see you two together! I never would've pictured you two together." Fudge said, looking at us, his eyes looking us up and down then looking at Kassy.

"Minister." I said politely. I didn't want to talk about him, the ignorant bastard. I mean, how could anyone be so oblivious to the fact that the Dark Lord had returned? I mean, seriously, you had to be rather thick to not realize that. Maybe he was somehow related to Crabbe or Goyle.

"What are you two here for?"

"To get a trial started." Draco said and we walked past him.

"Gods I hate that guy." I said as soon as we were out of hearing range.

"Me too."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Well, he's not too bright… I don't know I just never really liked him." Draco stated as we finally found room 5643 and he opened the door. Kassy gasped at the large room. It had a high ceiling and there were several desks everywhere, I couldn't even count them all. A young black haired woman beckoned us over to her.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger?" The woman asked and we nodded, "Alright, then I'm who you need to talk to. So you want a case started? Against another witch or wizard?"

"Muggle." I replied and after receiving a strange look from her I told her it was my father.

"Alright, what are the charges?"

"Rape and abuse." Draco stated and I could feel my fingers go numb. I was so nervous about this.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of…" Draco replied, turning to me.

"Well, he drank a lot, and he used some cocaine. Other than that I don't know." I replied. Kassy sat on my lap and I ran my fingers through her hair subconsciously.

"Alright." It took a while to get all of the paperwork done, but with a swish of my wand, all of my information was filled out. There were just so many papers. Kassy sat impatiently on my lap, playing with the hem of her skirt. We finally finished about an hour later.

"I'll send these off right away and the trial should begin tomorrow around two. But if anything changes then we'll get in touch with you. Remember, the counsel will use powerful spells and potions to test the truth, so please don't take any medication, or potions, or use any spells on yourself tonight or tomorrow." The woman said and I nodded, then thanked her. Kassy thanked her too and we all got up to leave.

We stopped by an ice cream shop before heading home. We told Tori all about it and she smiled at me.

"I'm sure they'll get him, Mia. I haven't known you long but I know you wouldn't lie about something like that." I was pretty confident by this point that my father would be sent to Azkaban. Kassy and Audri had already run up the stairs to go play in Audri's room and Tori left Draco and I alone. He grabbed the remote to the stereo I had brought and handed it to me. I turned it on and Nickelback filled my ears. I giggled. I loved this song. Draco looked over at me and smirked, apparently he knew it to. Suddenly he tackled me, kissing me hard, as the chorus started.

No, we're never gonna quit

And nothing wrong with it

Just actin' like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals…

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

And nothing wrong with it

Just actin' like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals…

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'   
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

And nothing wrong with it

Just actin' like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals…

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

I laughed as he kissed down my neck, thinking he was joking, but when he slid his hand under my pants I knew he was serious. We ran up the stairs, much like little kids, and ran into our room to 'play'.

**Okay, y'all sorry about the last chapter, don't forget to review and go to Hogwarts Heaven! Remember! Robertsonenonly told ya!**

**Andriadrco. the song is Animals by Nickel back 3333333**


	13. Here It Goes

-1**Don't forget to go to Hogwarts Heaven!  
**

**Andriadraco. Proboards80. Com **

**(just remember there's no spaces!)**

**And I want to thank my reviewers! I'm so glad that you guys like this story. I write to realease my thoughts and go into my own world an it makes me smile to know that people like it. I know reading fan fictions are my escape when somethings wrong, or even if somethings right!**

**Chapter 13**

I looked in the mirror and bit at my fingernails nervously. My hair was drawn back into a messy bun, and I was wearing a black skirt and a pink button up shirt, with black high heels.

"You look fine." Draco told me, getting out of the shower.

"I'm not nervous about how I look, fuck that. I don't care about that. I'm nervous about seeing my father again."

"Well, you're going to have to hold me back from beating the snot out of him." Draco replied, spraying his cologne on him and then sliding a shirt on. I smiled at him, and walked out of the room. I went down to the dining room even though I didn't have much of an appetite.

"Hey, Tori, remember, Draco and I will probably be back around… well, he says around four, but normally trials last longer than that, don't they? But, anyway, remember to make Kassy read her books for muggle school, okay?"

"Why do you insist on making her go to Muggle school, besides, what books? She's going to kindergarten, remember?" Draco asked, walking into the room and dropping down at one random chair.

"Well, she may be a witch, but its good to know things about Muggles. Besides by the time she gets to Hogwarts she'll be just like I was. Smar-"

"You mean an insufferable know-it-all?" Draco smirked at me as he nibbled at some toast. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, she'll be smart, and know about twice the stuff that everyone else knows."

"Not the kids who came from rich, Death Eater families."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was growing up, my father told me I HAD to make the best grades. He threatened to beat me if I didn't. But so I could make the best grades, he made me study every kind of book there was, I could read up some Edgar Allen Poe when I was five."

"So could I, he was my favorite author. Still is." I replied. Draco shut up for the moment. We ate and when the clock struck twelve we left by floo powder to the ministry again. We went the same way up to the same floor up to the same office and met up with the same girl.

"Hello again." She smiled sweetly at us, "Your trial is ready, it's going to start at two, like I said it probably would, and it will last approximately two hours." Wow… Draco was right, only two hours… " Your father is being held for the moment in a room on the 82nd floor. It's… twelve ten now, so you can go down to the lobby or Diagon Alley while we wait for the trial to begin."

"Thank you." Draco said and stood up, "Do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" I nodded my head. I hated the ministry building. So we left and went to a restaurant in Diagon Alley. I ordered my food, since it had been a few hours since breakfast and I hadn't eaten then.

"Are you still nervous?" Draco asked me.

"Well… yea, but since they're using potions and spells on us, I guess I'm not as nervous." Draco put his hand on mine.

"We'll celebrate tonight, okay?" He whispered in my ear and I giggled a little bit.

"And what do you mean by celebrating?" I questioned and Draco just smirked.

"Oh nothing…" He kissed me softly, and the kiss deepened until we heard someone cough. The waiter stood smiling at us and placed our plates down in front of us. I dug into the small hamburger.

We sat at the small table for a long time, me thinking about everything and Draco trying to console me. We left as the clock reached ten to two.

"Welcome back! You can go ahead on into the court room." The woman said to us and Draco dragged me into the court room. A few people were sitting in the "audience" area, and I saw my father sitting in a chair. He glared back at me as I kissed Draco on the cheek and then moved to sit in the only other chair there was. I could see that my father had a pair of magical handcuffs on around his wrists. They would allow him do to certain things, but not much. Nothing that would allow him to get away or allow him to harm someone.

I breathed in deeply as the Counsel called 'Order!'

"Hermione Anne Granger, please stand for the Counsel." I obeyed the order given to me by Fudge, standing in front of the twelve people, the members of the Counsel, "Please step forward and take the three potions on the table." Yet again, I took the order and walked forward to the tale 10 feet in front of me. I drank the potions, ignoring the taste, "You may sit down now, miss Granger."

They put me though a series of tests, and I don't remember anything. Not a single thing they asked me or what I said, but I know by the end of my tests I was dazed and on of the women on the board was crying.

"You may go sit in the stands miss Granger." Fudge said, growling. I smirked slightly, but got up, groggy, and walked back to the stands, where Draco was waiting for me. He hugged me and I put my head on his shoulder, and before I knew it I was asleep.

A/N: I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I got carried away with writing a new fanfic I was writing and I just.. I'm really really sorry! I'll try to post as much as I can from now on.


End file.
